The Warden's Dark Past
by BravenWolf1324
Summary: There once was a boy who in the end had nothing left, after events tragically changing the original timeline, it led one Jaune Arc to the lands of Ashfeld, where his new destiny awaits as the Warden who ended Apollyon's Reign. Yet, this Warden's past, would ultimately come to get him. (Reboot story from Wattpad, hope to improve quality.)
1. Chapter 1

Strike 1: An Introduction. (Updated)

(A/N: Edit: Names has been changed)

——————————————————————

It all started on an afternoon-night, atop a high balcony in the grand place of Beacon Academy, there was a boy named Jaune who told his secret to his partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

At first he thought he could trust her, and in the end, he never knew how wrong he was until she looked at Jaune with disbelief and distrust.

When Pyrrha left in a rush, one person overheard the conversation the two had, and this boy was named Cardin Winchester.

Cardin Winchester is the Team Leader of the Beacon Academy Team CRDL (Cardinal), as far as Jaune knew he really didn't like the Faunus race, and he was an all-around school bully.

From when Jaune was caught, with the memo being that Jaune basically cheated his way into the great and prestigious School known as Beacon Academy.

Cardin thought he could blackmail Jaune, he thought he could control him, he had a feeling that Jaune would do his bidding.

In Jaune's words, he was right. With Pyrrha gone, seeing her face, it's obvious that she would tell the rest of their team...or his past team now.

Nora's and Ren's past would come up, Team RWBY (Ruby) would be informed, and it's obvious he would be alone...again. Cardin did, in fact, made Jaune do what he wanted, if it was his homework it would be done, if he needed supplies, they would be grabbed. Jaune was blackmailed, there was really nothing to it. At least with Cardin, he would feel belonged, even if it was fake.

Later on, Jaune was able to get out of the blackmail by standing up to Cardin, during the field trip to the Forever Fall Forest, Cardin wanted to get back at the Unstoppable Girl herself, Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune may not have been accepted by Pyrrha, and her unofficial team, but he didn't want her to get hurt. So Jaune Arc, the (supposed) future heir to the Arc legacy decided to stand up for himself, and it would be his downfall.

When Jaune threw Forever Fall tree sap (meant for Pyrrha) at Cardin's chest plate, it would soon attract a Bear Grimm, an Ursa Major to be precise. Where Jaune bravely stood up to the beast, protecting Cardin from it.

Jaune would kill the Ursa, but with a gravely dangerous wound inflicted upon him, the first strike from the Bear cut threw Jaune's defenses and in the time, Jaune's semblance was awakened.

Jaune's Aura went into overdrive, and with that power up he bisected the Grimm with ease, as a result of using up all of his Aura, Jaune collapsed.

With Cardin saved from the Bear Grimm that could've killed both of them at the Forever Fall Forest, Jaune thought that he had proved himself, he thought that killing an Ursa was a good enough feat that was worthy enough to belong at Beacon Academy, he thought that he was worthy to be one of them.

But it was already too late.

A student overheard Cardin's own teammates talk about Jaune, they overheard the secret and decided to act out upon themselves and take matters into their own hands, such as any ordinary gossip has.

When Jaune awoken from his temporary coma, he was no longer in a Beacon Academy medical room, but a normal hospital room in Vale.

When the VNN (Vale News Network) was playing on the television, it was found that he, Jaune Arc, was exposed.

Jaune's lies were laid bare and the full truth came out, with some hint of a lie unexplained here and there.

As soon as Jaune recovered he was soon visited by his own Parents with their own version of the story, twisted and corrupted. What they heard was that Cardin was the one who saved Jaune, it was said that Jaune Arc was the one that needed to be save, that Cardin Winchester, a Hero was the one to kill the Ursa, as Jaune could only hurt himself and get in the way in the end.

Jaune knew it was a lie but what could he do? As a child, Jaune was always refused the life of a Hunter, his own Parents and Sisters would not allow him to.

Jaune was sheltered as a boy, home schooled and alone, with only his Grandfather to keep him company in the Arc Mansion.

Unlike the rest of his family, Jaune's Grandfather believed he could become a Huntsman if he really tried. He was inspired by the stories of past Arc's and their own achievements and heroic acts.

Jaune foolishly left the Arc Mansion and was able to find some Beacon transcripts. From then on, it all lead him to his current situation in the hospital.

As a punishment from his Parents, Jaune would no longer be an Arc until he got his act together, and gone back home. The Sword and Shield that Jaune used, Crocea Mors, was taken away along with his last name, not only that but Jaune would receive no help from his family, not even his Grandfather, the old one Jaune cherished so for in his Grandchild's absence, he had passed.

It was devastating for the boy to hear such a thing, to be disowned as such, to receive no help just like they had done all those years ago, it was too much.

As Jaune approached Beacon Academy, Jaune thought of the team he led, JNPR (Juniper) which consisted of him, Jaune (Arc) as the J, Nora Valkyrie as the N, Pyrrha Nikos as the P, and Lie Ren as the R.

This team that Jaune thought he could trust wouldn't acknowledge the boy, not even the sister team Team RWBY (Ruby) would bother.

"Well, not all of RWBY, " thinks Jaune, remembering his friend.

In the end, he really had nothing left at Beacon, no one to miss, and no one to hear the true story. Especially since Cardin kept quiet throughout the ordeal.

With unseen tears Jaune would like to believe there was someone out there that could help him...and there was, where there was no one else, his soon to be true friend Ruby Rose was there.

Without her, he truly would've been alone. Even if she could only do so much.

Meanwhile in Beacon Academy, when Jaune tried to live the way he knows how, he would be ridiculed, beaten, and hated.

Not even Headmaster Ozpin could help his situation, especially since he told the world that he knew about the "cheaters" transcripts.

In fact, it made the problem worse, people did not stop their taunting or their harassment, because everyone wanted a piece of Jaune, and when it became too much, he decided that enough...was enough.

In one of the tall towers around Beacon Academy, at the top of it was Ozpin's Office.

"Headmaster Ozpin, it's a pleasure to see you." Jaune had said slouching and obviously tired.

"Mr. Ar...I mean Jaune. What brings you to my office this late at night. I don't remember making an appointment for you did I? I know you've had a long day but wouldn't you rather rest for tomorrow?" Ozpin said gesturing to the seat in front of him. "Come, sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

"Yeah, I guess I did have a tough day, well...more like a tough week, maybe a tough month?" Jaune replied, not moving a muscle. "And I don't I'll need to sit down, this won't take long."

"I see...If you say so, now please...what seems to be the problem?" Ozpin questions, seeing Jaune hold his left arm protectively.

"Well, I have been thinking, and thinking some more and well, I sorta, Kinda~...want to drop out..." Jaune had said, almost whispering but it was loud enough for Ozpin to hear.

Ozpin could only sigh "Jaune, you don't need to be worried about such a thing. I know exactly where you're coming from and why. Although it saddens me that you are leaving, I completely understand."

"Wow, t-thank you Headmaster, I really appreciate it."

"Now now, you do not need to be so formal anymore, Ozpin is just fine. Now let me get those papers." Ozpin grabs a stack of papers from his desk and neatly organizes them.

"Umm...Headma-er, Ozpin, I have a question." Jaune said a little closer to Ozpin's desk.

"Oh? And what would this question be?"

Ozpin says, placing the stack of papers down with Jaune Arc's own file on top.

"Well, I've been wondering, you said you knew all along of my transcripts yet you didn't kick me out. Why didn't you?"

Ozpin could only look sad and sigh once more, taking off his glasses and placing on his desk he have his own replies. "Jaune...let me answer your question with another one, so can I tell you something?

"Well of course." "A Huntsman is a job right?" The Headmaster said. "Well of course it is...why ask that?"

"Jaune...how many Huntsman do you think are out there that fight for the money, the glory, the fame?" Ozpin stood from his seat and looked out the window behind him.

Jaune was more then a little confused, "Why would that matter?" Thinks Jaune.

"Well, uhh...I would hopefully assume a lot less then you think."

"I'm afraid to say that, you are wrong in assuming such a thing." "Wha..?"

"From what I noticed, and from what I was able to gather from the other Huntsman Academies and as well as from Veteran Huntsman or Huntresses, is that Money is the main motivator for Huntsman to do their job. With some even accepting bribes and favors. It's...it's ridiculous even."

"What? But that's crazy! What about the people? The Grimm?"

"The stats do not lie Mr. Jaune, but I've digressed from your question. Let's get back on topic, the reason why I kept you at my school, is because I saw something in you." Ozpin replied now looking towards the soon to be citizen.

"I saw a man, willing to fight for peace, willing to fight for the people. I saw a future huntsman that would become a great leader, and show that money isn't everything. I saw and heard so many great things from you Jaune, from before and after you came to this school."

"Wait, how were you able to know what I could do before Beacon? I don't think I've told you anything." Jaune said confounded.

Ozpin chuckled. "Let's just say an old Arc gave me his word, In any other case, I saw a great "to be Huntsman." So it hurts me to see what you've been through and leave, with me being able to do nothing."

"Oh...Well thats ok Ozpin, sometimes things happen that is too out of our control. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Jaune, I have made more mistakes than any man, women or child on this planet. So it's quite alright if this situation your in is my fault."

"A-alright then. I guess...So how is that paper coming?"

Ozpin grabs Jaune's File from the top, and hands over a document that was in it. "It's as if he was expecting this" thinks Jaune.

"It's all right here. All you need to do is sign and you will no longer be a student at Beacon Academy." Ozpin was handing the document to Jaune, but as the boy grabbed it, Ozpin didn't let go of it.

"But as your Headmaster, I have to make sure, is this what you really want?" Ozpin asked mournfully.

Jaune gave his response. "Honestly, no. But I can't carry on my- well, The Arcs legacy anymore, I don't have a weapon to my name, and nobody would help me. I'm afraid I can't stay. Who knows, I might accidentally tarnish more of Beacon's reputation with just me being here. You know?"

With a frown Ozpin let's go of the document and gives Jaune a pen. The paper is signed without a second thought and when handing it back, Ozpin holds a red stamp over the document, with a press the picture that held Jaune's picture had big red words over it labeled as "DROP OUT".

"Now that's it's all taken care of, professionally let me be the first to say that you are now no longer a student at Beacon Academy. Unprofessionally, I hope for a greater future to shine upon you. I'm sorry.

Jaune gave Ozpin and smile and was walking away. "Yeah, and to you as well".

Before the boy could enter the open elevator Ozpin asked Jaune one more question.

"So where will you go now?"

Jaune stopped and thought about it, where did he want to go. The Arc mansion is an option that he just wouldn't take. He couldn't go to any Huntsman academies, he also couldn't take a job in Vale either with his name out there.

"...I don't know, I need to get outta Vale though, I can't think with...With everything here. So for when I do leave, I'll just go from there. Oh! And Ozpin, thank you for caring when others wouldn't"

"If I could, I would do it all over again. It was a pleasure."

With a bright and quick smile Jaune (Arc) entered the elevator and left Ozpin's office no longer a student at the "Prestigious Academy" and at the moment, he was simply a nobody.

"...Where did it all go wrong?" Thinks Ozpin, now looking to the night sky with its broken moon. "if only...if only..."

Seeing no other option, Ozpin goes to his desk and looks to his computer and thinks to one other that could help Jaune, one that could help the disowned Arc. A certain Red Hooded Girl came to mind and he notified her.

———————————————————

At the Beacon Air Docks Jaune was entering an Airship that was to take him away to the city of Vale, his name was suddenly called, causing him to stop.

"Jaune! It-it can't be true, can it?! Are you really leaving?" Yells a Red hooded Girl, this was Ruby Rose, the leader to her team called RWBY(Ruby).

"Hey Ruby...I am...what are you doing here?" Jaune asked. "Jaune...you don't have to do this, please...we can work things out. We can change them, we can help! We can-"

"Ruby! Please...Don't, this hurts me more then it does you...I don't want to leave...but I have too. For my own safety, and for my chance to finally prove myself, so please...can't you accept that?"

"What is Jaune thinking?" Thinks Ruby, of course she couldn't accept this, her first friend at Beacon was leaving. Her best friend in fact, all for a stupid reason her friends just didn't understand!

"Ruby?" "No! I can't! We're friends Jaune! You're my friend, I can't just leave you like this! Friends stick together through thick and thin. We can work things out! We have to!"

Jaune walked to the Bullhead getting ready to take off and said his final goodbyes. "Sorry, Ruby. I know you can, I believe you can help me work things out, I can trust you to make things right."

"Then please, come back to us Jaune, to your teammates, your friends...come back to me at least."

Though they were both a few meters away, when Ruby held out her hand to Jaune. The Lone Knight could only turn away with a sad smile.

"I appreciate it Rubes, but I still have to prove something of mine, it's out there you know, and I'm going to find it."

Ruby retracted her arm slowly and yelled out to Jaune as he was closing the Bullhead doors.

"Promise me then! Promise me you'll keep in touch at least! Pinky Promise!...Please?"

Ruby said disgruntled, as well as sad when finishing the promise as Jaune's Airship left port.

Jaune gave her friend a small smile and a thumbs up, although couldn't hear him she knew what he said. "I promise." As the Bullhead flew off the two would never meet, for a very long time.

———————————————————

"Now what?" Thinks the Ex-Beacon Student. As Jaune travels in the town of Vale, in the dead of night, Jaune stumbles upon an interesting building. With a colorful sign that gained his attention, with the words "Local Seer" inside a crystal ball.

""Local Seer"? Huh? Maybe they can tell me what I'm looking for." Seeing no other option, Jaune enters the building. It was incredibly smaller than he originally thought it would be when entering. Inside was a dimly lit room with two cushioned seats, and in between was a small table that held a crystal ball. On the table was a note that said: "Take a seat and I'll be there with you shortly."

As Jaune sat in the left cushioned seat, he took a look around and couldn't see much of the room, except for the glowing orb.

"You're here for your fortune...yes?"

Startled by the new voice, Jaune looked and saw a person in front of him, the character in question looked to be a female but he could not see her face, due to the see-through mask and the lighting of the room.

"H-how'd you guess? Jaune replied frightened.

"Many of my guesses are proven fact as you know." The Seer replies, lifting her robed hands over the Crystal Ball.

"R-right." Was something the boy could only reply, not knowing what needed to be said.

"Let us get started then...tell me your name." "M-my name? ...its Jaune." "No last name?"

Jaune shakes his head side to side. Confirming he didn't have one anymore.

"A pity it is, but you'll get used to it, that's for sure." The Seer mysteriously states. "W-what?"

The Seer places her hands on the orb and it starts to glow a light purple, dismissing Jaune's face as if asking many questions and getting no answer.

"Let's see here...I see a boy, a boy lost and alone, but not entirely. I see him walking and sad. The more the boy walks, the more he grows. Now, I see a man, a man who returned home, greater then he was before, and as if no time had changed, his home was but the same. Even if it wasn't his own anymore." The Seer said, telling Jaune his fortune.

"W-what does that mean?" The Seer looked to the boy...and decided what to say. "What this means...is that you are unsure of your own future. You know not what you must do. Am I correct?"

Jaune could only smile sadly at the statement. "Well...I guess, yeah I am lost" Jaune admits.

"Then I know what must be done, as will you, in time." From under the table, the Seer handed Jaune two old pieces of paper, when unfolded, the first piece of paper unraveled was a map of Remnant which had a red line, going from Vacuo to Vale, to Anima, and beyond Mistral. While the second was a map that had three countries on it, each holding a third of the country, with a line ending in a country called Ashfeld.

"Wha-what is this?" Jaune said, staring at the second map he never saw before.

"That is your goal, you came seeking a path you are unsure to take, I am merely letting you see a piece of what you could do. You have two paths here, you can discard these maps and pretend that this conversation never happened, and you can live your life, going back to your home as a forsaken Knight trapped in a tower."

That was a statement that even Jaune could understand, the Arc Mansion, and his room near the top with little to do. "And the second option?"

"You help these people of Ashfeld...from there your journey shall start, and that is where you will grow, both as a warrior, and a leader."

"...Are you certain? You're... you're not kidding me, right?" Jaune asked, for it sounded too good to be true thinks the boy.

"This is merely another guess, one of my own guesses in fact, but the real question we have here is, are you ready to start again?"

Jaune thought on the Seer's words and with a newly determined resolve, Jaune stood from his seat, grabbed the two maps, and ventured out into Vale. Jaune would follow the line to this so-called place of Ashfeld. Even if it lead him to nothing, he might as well try.

———————————————————

Jaune, as tricky as he could be boarded a Bullhead heading to Anima in hopes of reaching Mistral. "Daylight came about an hour ago, here I am, on an airship towards Mistral. Hoping to catch (steal) a boat and head into a land, that supposedly has the path I need to take. Maybe I can find a purpose over there if it exists at all. Maybe I can even get stronger, Maybe. Just Maybe. If I do, I should pay Remnant a visit again. Drop by and say "Hi" to Ozpin. Who knows. But what I do know, is I will return, that's a promise. A Jaune filled promise." Thinks the Future Knight, for he did in fact reach Mistral.

He was able to steal a boat, and as he crossed the waters the intense storm that suddenly appeared may have taken his ship, but it wouldn't take Jaune, and just like that Jaune awoke in the country of Ashfeld, where his Journey would begin anew.

———————————————————

/ Many years had pass since Jaune awoke on the beach of Ashfeld, And now around the land of Mt. Ignis during the Night in the country of Ashfeld, in the distance, A Grand Castle stands tall, just as it had before, except for the time being it gave no illumination making it look like the castle was quiet.

In any other case it would be consider abnormal for it had only been quiet on the rarest of occasion, such as the lord of the castle being appointed, looted, or to soon be in use. At the moment it would be all three of these occasions, especially since the infamous Blackstone Warriors were killed or drove out by the Three Faction Armies during what would be forever know as "The Siege of Apollyon" where the Warlord herself made one final stand, and lost.

This Castle could be seen from a campsite that consisted of three Warriors of old, these men would be The dreaded Warborn Raider, the soon to be Viking Faction Leader. The strong willed Kensei, an apprentice now master, for he is to be the Samurai Faction Leader. While the most important of the group was a Warden that went through many battles and survived, he was the Knight Faction Leader, and he intended to make peace, or die trying.

"Well, my past starts with me being in the Knights territory. Some lower class Knights saw me as a "weak wannabe warrior", for I had not much armor on me. I grew tired of the names and punched both of them with nothing but my fists." The Warden says, speaking to his comrades around the campfire.

"Although I didn't win, a Warden was sent to handle me, when he saw what I could do, that very same Warden decided to train me. From there on I grew as a warrior and I ended up becoming just like him. Three years would pass and I left for my own journey, and from then on I searched for a purpose."

"I joined many causes, fighting for their beliefs, hoping to find one myself. In the end, I never did, I soon found myself joining Apollyon, and seeing her true motives years later I left. I founded the newly made Iron Legion and decided to fight the Blackstone's as a whole. From there I found you two and your armies, and the rest is history."

"I was able to help bring peace into our new land called Harmony with the help of both of you, that is my story, and that's all I can tell you." The Warden says, finishing his tale.

"Amazing, when you were seen as nothing you took it and grew, not only in age but skill as well. After all, your skill allowed you to be the Iron Legion Leader." The Kensei The newly appointed Emperor of the Dawn Empire mentioned, trying and practicing his English, taught to him by Jaune.

"Yeah you can say that again Samurai, We won and defeated Apollyon. This deserves some celebration, no?" The Raider, the Warborn Clan Head says.

By the Vikings statement, the samurai made his thoughts clear. "it's Kensei, Viking, and though we had our differences, that, is something we can agree on."

"Hehe, correct, now come! This is a night of Celebration! Us three and our own armies, banded together! The first in over hundreds of years, just to defeat a common enemy? Ha! And Apollyon at that, its a feat not so easily accomplished." The Raider proudly says standing with his weapon in hand.

"Hmph, I guess so. Though I'd rather celebrate with the drinks of my homeland, thank you very much." "Tsk! Your loss." Says the Viking now sitting.

The Warborn Leader takes a drink of his wooden cup that was sitting next to him, and chugs a liquid only know as Rum.

"You know, when I first started out I never thought I would make it this far, especially from where I first came from."

"When one has been at the bottom, they often do what they must to succeed." The Kensei says wisely. "Isn't that right?" The Warden replies looking at the star filled sky.

The Warden then stands from his position and looks towards the moon. "A beautiful night, Isn't it?"

"I would assume so, why's that...?" The Raider asks. "A full moon, it always amazes me on how it looks. I could never truly understand what it is, but it's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it." The Kensei says, now looking at the night sky as well. Still sitting, the samurai admires the round object in the sky. "...You can say that again." The Raider says.

Time had indeed passed as all Three Leaders looked to the moon for quite a bit, which got the Warden to think.

"You know, it was a major surprise that I was able to unite us. Our...Factions who fought each other for over millennia.

That's what it's been like here in this world, War. I fought for many, hoping to find a purpose in life, and It started with joining a merciless and bloodthirsty warlord named Apollyon."

"Apollyon's foolish dream, it was to continue our war just as it's been since the start of the first War. After I found out her real reason when going to War. I had to stop her. And with the Raider and Kensei's help. They became my partners. And we were able to overthrow Apollyon and bring back a fantasy into reality known as peace. May our Peace Last through the decades in our joined world know as. Harmony." The Warden smiles with closed eyes under his helmet, now hopeful for the future.

———————————————————

Peace was never truly an option when it came to Harmony, especially so when a devastating earthquake shook the land, chaos followed soon after.

"W-what the?!" The ground continued its constant shaking, knocking down the three leaders to the ground.

The ground suddenly stopped and a loud "Boom!" was heard throughout the land.

"An Earthquake?! This far from the Myre?!" The Kensei yelled. Then a mighty wind came across the land, pushing the three down to the ground again.

"By Odin's will that is going on?!" Then as the wind died down, the Warden's eye caught a glimpse of the sky...and it shimmered. "...What the?"

"The Moon!" The Kensei yelled, pointing to the sky itself, and nothing would top the absurdity each were seeing.

As the Warden and the Raider looked into the sky, they saw the full moon slowly shift and shape into a new object, one thought forgotten and replaced.

As if it was all an illusion, it finally gave out, and with it came a very different and terrible Moon.

To the Warden it was a moon thought lost many years ago, with its main appearance being shattered into pieces. A sight that frightened all of Harmony who could see it.

"The moon of Remnant...it shouldn't be here! How?!" Was all the Warden could think to say.

———————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

Strike Two: The Beginning

—–

/ The Moon...I would never believe it would become like this. From the days of when I was a boy I looked up at night and saw a moon. A peaceful moon, a peaceful moon to shine bright over our great and prosperous. But the dream to free the lands of war so that the moon can finally shine upon our territories, as peaceful as it. Was not meant to be.

-Warborn Clan Head, Harald the Raider./

—–

From a distance from the Blackstone Castle was but a campsite with a basic fire, lighting the faces and bodies of three important leaders, these three were The "Faction" Leaders who held the title of Vanguard.

The Iron Legion Warden, The Warborn Raider, and the Dawn Empire's Emperor, The Kensei. These names held meaning and respect, and have the ability to act in favor of their people.

With the moon now broken, the Iron Legion's Leader, Jaune has information that need to be told.

"What in the Nine Realms is going on here?!" The Raider yells out without a response back.

"The moon...it can't be...why? Why are you here?" The Warden asked to the sky hoping for a reply in his shell shocked state.

In the distance many of the resting warriors who fought at the Blackstone Castle would stare at the broken moon in disbelief and/or fear. While others stared at the moon curiously.

"Warden, what the heck is going on?" The Kensei asks his Knight counterpart. "...it's my moon, the moon from my homeland from so long ago. How could I forget it?"

"You say this is your moon, then how? How is it your moon?! Considering your story your moon should've been the same one we've have seen for our entire lives. How is that?!" The Raider angrily asks, for throughout his life, he looked to the moon as a guide, as a beacon, to see it broken as such...

"I am not from around here...my homeland was never Ashfeld, and where I was born and raised, the Moon was always like this." The Warden admits, remembering his time as a child.

"...What?! How...what do you mean?" The Raider questions as the Samurai of the three listens and tries to understand.

"...A long time I appeared in what would be the land of Knights, that would be my home for years until I would travel to find a different purpose. I was a Warden whose home was beyond The Myre, beyond Valkenheim and Ashfeld itself."

"Your from...beyond? That doesn't make sense! Many had left our home before and they never returned. Your telling me you come from there? Impossible!" The Raider says.

It's always been the thought that the three nations were all that was left on the world they lived on, with exotic animals appearing ever so rarely. As far as the three types of Warriors knew, it was only Valkenheim, Ashfeld, and The Myre.

"But not improbable, but that is less important right now because before I cane here, My moon was as broken as the one we see now, which can only mean one thing...my original lands, must have perished" The Warden states, head looking down low.

"Why?" Was all the Kensei could say. "...When I left years ago, the people still alive were at war, a war that has been going on for as long as humanity stood. And I wouldn't be surprised that those...Things would turn their attention here."

"Things? What things? What does this have to do with the moon?" The Raider asks.

"...That Shattered Moon was said to be as old as our planet, which in extension the land known as Remnant. throughout all of history, Remnant's history it had been as such. No one knows why, but we had more pressing matters then to look into the broken moon."

"From the sounds of it those, "Things" you mentioned is probably the cause, is it not?"

"It is, and from where I'm from its also common knowledge that the things are relentless, unsatisfied, and will seek for your destruction, one way or another. Even if the people of Remnant are more advance then us, it's never enough."

"You best tell us now of what monsters you speak of, cause if I'm being honest, you must have your own version of Blackstone's from the sounds of it." The Kensei states, looking in the distance of the camps to make sure the men of everyone were as calm as can be.

"Yes, in a way you could call them that, The Grimm is what they're called, Beasts as black as the night sky. They came in many different forms, and I'm sure there are some even I don't know about. If the Grimm are here, then I'm sure we will barely stand a chance."

"What makes you say that? What makes us different from the people of Remnant?"

"...As far as I know...In Remnant they had this...ability called Aura. Objects called Dust, and power called Semblances', they had advance weaponry everything that we can never be."

"Semblances' Dust? Advance weaponry? Ridiculous, why would..."ground specks" have any sort of relevance?" "I have to agree as well. That sounds...odd." The Kensei adds.

The Warden thinks on his next choice of words. "Dust in Remnant is both ground specks, and as well as ground weapons. Dust is a power source that can be activated in a way. But it is much more than that." The Warden walks a bit further looking to the broken moon.

"Dust is mainly found in four forms. Each of the four can be made naturally, or can be artificially mix to make other stronger forms of dust. Each with their very own..."Properties."

"Dust has practically made its way into Remnants technology as well. The reason "Why?" is because it has the power of the elements themselves."

"The Elements? You mean Remnant's Ground specs are nothing but fuel and summoners of Fire?"

"Not just Fire, Raider, It could also summon Earth Spikes from the ground, it could make an explosion of Ice that covers all and any caught in the blast...are frozen immediately. It can cast mighty lightning strikes upon a person, and as well as summon a small tornado that is just as strong as a regular one."

"If what you say is true, then these Grimm must be unstoppable, even with dust. Not to mention Remnant as a whole, they must have an army truly strong and fearful." The Kensei asks amazed.

"Yes, they must have been..." The Warden mournfully says

"What can you tell us about the Grimm, cause I'm sure there's more to it than unstoppable beasts."

The Warden remembers a statement taught to him long ago.

"The enemy, The Grimm, is attracted to fear. To negative emotions. Jealousy, hatred, sadness, fear, whatever, if you have negative emotions, they will find you."

"...No...you don't, you don't think that we called the Grimm because of this war? Don't you?" The Kensei wondered, looking to his Knight counterpart with a revelation that could make one pale.

"Unlikely, these creatures of Darkness are nothing but beasts as far as I'm aware. They have no leader, no commander, they fight with numbers alone."

"And it seems Remnant lost. If the Grimm set their sights here..." The Kensei let the comment hang, not wanting to finish it.

"Creatures? Bah! Animals are easily killed. Are the people of your land weak?"

The Raider rudely proclaims, not willing to stand afraid and seem weak.

"Sad to say that they probably are, without their technology they can be weak. Some relied on their weapons more than their fists. There are a few exceptions at least. But the beasts are not dumb. They can learn. They know when a battle is lost or won, and learn from it, they say the older the Grimm, the deadlier."

"Hmm, that is all very concerning...What does this Moon have to do with any of this?"

"What I said, what I told. All came from Remnant including that moon, If I am right, then we are not where we once were before." The Warden said, having pointed to the moon for emphasis, now looking to the ground

"...Is that all you know?" "It has been years since I left. So please forgive me if things do sound wrong. Twenty years if I'm right..."

"That's quite the achievement." The Raider comments. "Four years of training can get one far. The twelve with Apollyon can change a man. While the other four...Well, we are living in it now, aren't we?"

"If what you say is true. Then you are...?" "Hm, 37 years I've aged I suppose. It may have happened a long time ago, but I'll never forget what I had to learn to survive in that world...even if I wasn't welcome."

"Now that is an achievement in of its self. But please, this world you speak, how have we not found it, how has your world not found us?"

"Hard to say really, I found this place by chance, when I was in Vale, which was one of the major cities, I was stopped by a seer."

"A Seer?" "Yes, now I remember. The Seer, she spoke in a hushed whisper, she told me of my destiny, which brought me here. This led me to Ashfeld, and as they say, "the rest is history."

"Do you think they knew that you would free our lands of war? That you would be the one to help unite us against Apollyon?" The Kensei asked and wondered.

"Most likely. Even now I'm not sure if my destiny is fulfilled, but that won't stop me from the now, we must get ready, who knows when the first Grimm will appear, let's just hope they show when we're ready."

From their small campsite, a fodder soldier hastily ran to the Three Leaders, this soldier was that of a knight of the Iron Legion, wearing chainmail and grey white armor, with his sword and shield on his back.

'S-Sirs!' "Oh? A front-liner, well I sure hope it's good news." The Raider begrudgingly comments.

'For the Iron Legion Leader, I bring a message!' The Knight said in Latin, he then saluted the three while looking at Jaune.

'Yes? What is it? Who is it from?' The Warden replies. 'It's from your second in command Sir!'

"Holden Cross? Then it must be important." The Warden thinks 'Please proceed then, what's the message?'

'Right!' With a couple of coughs, the Soldier told his Lord Warden what Holden Cross the Lawbringer wanted to tell him

He told Jaune that his second in command will be gathering the remaining knights of the siege and return to the Iron Legions declared home territory, Ashfeld.

The Warden was told that he and the army will be waiting at the northwest area of what used to be Apollyon's Castle to begin the trek to Ashfield.

Then it was told that (in Holden Cross' words) "that as an acting Leader of The Iron Legion and as well as The Vanguard, the Warden should make haste so that they could leave."

The Soldier then said that Holden Cross wanted to discuss possible ways to help with their new situation, especially with the new moon given to them.

"Even if it is a night of celebration we must leave for home as soon as possible, I may not have your intuition, but even I know that this isn't a good sign." Holden Cross would say.

'That's the end of the message Sir.'

'Hm, head back and tell him I will be with him shortly. I have information to distribute with the two other faction leaders.'

'Sir!'

Then as quick as he came, the soldier was gone, having the done the duty he needed to do with a response.

"Anything else we need to know Warden?"

"...Harald, Hiroto, I want you two to head back to your homelands. In a month's time, we should meet up again in a Clan friendly area, from there we can discuss our long term plans. Also please, be wary of your surroundings. If that moon is from my home. Then I'm afraid it's already too late."

"Sounds like a plan, I shall have messenger birds at the ready to help you to the best of my abilities." Harald The Raider replies.

"As shall I, in fact, I think I know just the place to start. Please do take care of yourselves now, all of you." Hiroto the Kensei says.

The group parted ways, each attempting to find their generals and make ways to their respective homes, Valkenheim for the Vikings, and the Myre for the Samurai.

Even if it was night, The Warden still was able to see, years of experience allowed him to, after all, even then he knew the original camp of the Knights and the direction they were ready to leave in. It was part of his plans after all.

Yet as this Warden walked he got lost in thought, unable to tell how long but what he does know is what he was thinking, and did he think.

"If that moon is here, then what else? What else is here, and am I responsible for it? I couldn't have. It's been over twenty years...but what if...what if-"

"Warden!" With his thinking broken, The Warden realized he reached where the Knights were, with his second in command Holden Cross noticing him first

"General Lawbringer..." Holden Cross, one of the few Knights working under The Iron Legion, having been with Jaune ever since he first joined the Blackstone Legion.

Holden Cross used to be Apollyon's Second in command, being a well known Ashfield Lawbringer, it was inevitable. Jaune and he met when The Iron Legion Leader was but a mercenary protecting a castle from a siege that came from the Blackstone Legion.

To some it was known that Holden Cross introduced The Warden to the Blackstone Legion, leading him on a journey to free the three nations of war. And if the Warden himself hadn't won the battle that bested The Lawbringer's second in battle during what would later be dubbed a favor duel. Then who knows what would've happened, thank the gods themselves for Holden's second did not survive.

"We must go now." "Right..." With a final thought before making the trek to Ashfeld on horseback, The Warden thought back to the moon.

"It has been so long since I have seen that moon. How is it here? Why is it here? And what will come of it?" Thinks the Warden, who once was a blond knight, with but a single name that barely anyone knew.

"What then?"

—

It has been one month ever since we left Apollyon's castle. Surprisingly this moon works the same as a regular moon. Except its broken pieces pull themselves back together again then it breaks apart once more. I don't wonder how, only what it does because as time draws near to meet Jaune and Harald, we may never understand what it will bring. My comrades, my generals, we may have ended a war. But with this Moon here, what does it hope to bring? War? If so...then we will fight once more.

\- The Dawn Empire's Emperor, Hiroto The Kensei.

—

The Raider bangs his fist on the table "It's like they're taunting us...the Villages are destroyed in the night, yet our people live to fight another day..."

"We may not have known what the intentions of the Blackstones were at first, but let it be known that they do is with a purpose...but what about these beasts?" Hiroto asks, overlooking a map laid out on said table

"Tsk! Many of my Villages across my part of the Land have been destroyed, it also happened to the Knights Land as well. Did it not?"

"I made sure that I kept my people's interests and safety in mind. So no, I evacuated their Villages to a safer location. So I'm unsure if the Villages we left are destroyed or not." Jaune mentioned arms crossed.

"This is troubling to hear...Homes are burned down and destroyed...the people living in these homes are alive and well...except for those caught in accidents of their own accord...What does it mean?"

Hiroto loudly questions while studying the map he and his fellow Faction members stared down at.

On the table was a detailed map of the newly formed Country of Harmony, with the three leaders homes as it's nations.

Spread across the map were small houses painted black, to signify Villages working with War Items, and White houses as Villages working on the production of food and other miscellaneous items.

During the War of Apollyon, many of these Villages were territorial castles strewn about, making Armor, Weapons, and the occasional Siege Weapon with only a good amount of these places having the means to produce food or clothing.

After the war, the situation switched, with territories now producing more Clothing and Food Products, then that of War items. Let it be known that there are no Black houses and very few White houses across the map.

"This isn't the usual Blackstone method you know. What purpose does destroying our War items do? We have plenty of them back at our own home bases.l and their goal is to cause war. Wouldn't it make more sense to destroy our crops and all?" Jaune asks.

Even if the question was asked, no answer would be given for not even the Faction Leaders knew what to do. That was until the flaps to the dimly lit tent were flipped open and a Samurai Fodder Soldier made his purpose clear.

'Emperor! I bring urgent news!'

The Soldier may have spoken in Japanese, but to the Knight and Viking, it looked as if the Soldier told them everything that they understood as clear as day.

The Soldier passed a paper document encased in a gold glass scroll and crouched low with his head down. Hiroto made his displeasure known when opening the scroll.

'You couldn't have waited till after the meeting Soldier?! I hope this message is worth the trouble you could be in.'

'Forgive me Emperor! But my Squad-Leader told me to get it to you immediately, he said it's from the Scouting Party you sent.'

The Samurai Soldier cried out afraid, and the Hiroto paused, he hastily opened the message as fast as he could and read the contents.

"Kensei, What's going on?"

Jaune asked cautiously while Harald watched with crossed arms and a keen stare.

"...I have sent a scouting team that consisted of a Shinobi, a Gladiator, A Shaman, and A Peacekeeper when I got word of your Villages being attacked."

During the Month of the attacks, the Vanguard traded messages, and a decision was made to help combat these attacks.

Many of the battling forces were to travel across all of Harmony, making the Samurai and Knights work for the Warborn. The Vikings and Samurai were to work for the Iron Legion, and so on.

Hearing of these attacks Hiroto thought it reasonable to look into these attacks and made what would be known as "The First Harmonic Team" made up from warriors of the Warborn, Iron Legion, and Dawn Empire.

"...So? What were they able to find?" Harald asked, the samurai could only stare at the document, then to his Soldier still bowing low.

'You! I thank you for giving me this message, now leave and return to your post, I have matters that are to be discussed privately.'

'Yes Sir!' The Samurai Soldier took his leave. "Kensei...have they fallen?" Jaune tentatively asked.

"The Scouts...they have fallen yes." "What? How?" The Raider asks genuinely surprised.

"The only remaining member of the group was The Shinobi. When they found her she was gravely injured. Before she died of extensive wounds, she declared her team dead and that they were caught in an ambush, and her team was killed by the beasts. She was not able to describe what killed her team well."

Jaune could only look at the floor with his hand clenching onto his Sword's pommel.

"A beast? What kind of Beast would...No..." Harald would pause and realized what could kill a group of three and gravely injuring the fourth.

"Trust me, if it's what I think it is they're talking about, then it's probably too late." Hiroto crushes up the document and throws it away.

"So they finally make their move..." Jaune thinks, already making up a plan, and figuring out what he could.

"Where was this attack? Where did you send them?" Harald asks.

"I sent them to the Grey Grass Plains less than a month ago, and they were to meet a ship there at a specific time and meet me here in Unity, but they never showed."

"If these Beasts attacked a Village that far out, then...are you sure your men weren't followed?" Jaune asks both hands on the table. "No...I'm not." The Dawn Emperor admits.

"If they really are Beasts, then they would've killed all four of the scouts instead of three. Why leave one alive to suffer?" When the Raider finished his question, The Warden gave his answer, and with it came a gruesome sentence.

"The Grimm are in on the destruction of those Villages. Most of these places either had little to no amount of people. If they injured a man then it's only logical for said man to go back to a safe place."

"Safety? If it was Safety for the injured man...that would be the ship!"

"That ship had a man die on it, if that doesn't inflict negative emotions then I don't know what will. Which means the Grimm most likely followed them here!"

"But that can't be...they aren't smart like that, they would need a Grimm who lived long enough to know these kinds of tactics. We need to Retreat, now!" Jaune had declared

"Retreat? Retreat?! What nonsense do you speak?! Why run from some Stupid Beasts when we could take the fight to them!" Harald replies annoyed.

"Look, Raider, these Beasts should not be trifled with. We must run and plan while we still can, while we still have time!"

"What nonsense are you speaking?! Why can't we just Fight!?"

"It's complicated! The Grimm are not something to be messed with, many of the people from my homeland were killed because of the Grimm, and they had Aura, a semblance."

"If we were to battle an...lets say an Ursa Major, I'm sure at least one of us will die...I almost did..."

"The Warden is right, right now we don't have the manpower, neither can we spare men for such an attack. After the Siege on Apollyon's Castle, our forces dropped. Things do not help with the possibility of The Blackstone Legion coming back." The Kensei refutes.

"I don't believe this...a fearless man, who fought many. Who killed many. Cowering before a group of simple Beasts. I'm leaving. Come back to me when the Real Warden comes back."

"Raider! Listen to me!" The Raider did not heed the Wardens call, and The Warborn leader left the War Tent.

"Harald..." "Jaune...we have more pressing matters to attend to and if I know that Raider well enough, he will be staging a counteroffensive."

Jaune under his helmet could only sigh, "Yes, you may be right in that...yet...if he is going to stay behind, then so should we. Where he will be our sword, it's only right to be his shield...No?"

"...You know...my master, when alive, probably would've run at a surprise attack with enemies he doesn't know in fear of his Soldier's lives. Let's not run knowing our Viking Friend will be in trouble."

"Right, and if everything goes how I think they go...then I know exactly what to do for our situation."

"Oh? A plan already my old friend?" Hiroto states now looking to the Knight. "I do...so listen closely."

During that moment, The Iron Legion Leader, famous for his tactician prowess, told his Samurai comrade what it would consist, and would consult the Raider when he can.

—

"Look! it's him! The Warborn Clan Head." Whispers are heard that travel to the Viking's ears. "The Viking huh?"

"What do you think they were discussing in there?" "Hmph, nothing good I bet."

Whispers that one could hear when passing by patrolling Soldiers, it was annoying to the Viking.

"A man wanting peace? Ridiculous! There will be no peace." "Yeah you're right, they'll be at each other's neck soon enough."

The Viking tried to ignore the foolish Warriors not his own. He knew that hatred between each faction was as fresh as a newly made scar. Yet it didn't mean he would like it.

"Does he really seek peace? Or complete rule over us?"

"A general, a warrior, a leader, a liar." "Praise King Raider, Ha! Yeah right."

All the Raider could hear were whispers of the knights, the Samurais, and a few from his own faction, but he would ignore them.

He could only accept the jeers and insults for this was the only possible cause of The Iron Legion Leader's Plan.

The whispering was constant as he was leaving Unity Camp. When the Viking reached the forest that surrounded the camp the whispering finally stopped.

The Viking suddenly doesn't know where he is. In hindsight, Harald should've paid more attention to where he was walking, but now, he needed to find his part of the large camp, and inform his Generals of the next battle they should partake.

"...What am I doing? Foolishly walking out in the forests like this...It's obvious The Grimm draw near and will soon arrive. Maybe I hope to fight one? Maybe..."

As the Warborn Leader looked into is surroundings he realized, he walked quite deep into the woods that neighbors the Camp of Unity.

"Hm, interesting." As the Raider walked he traveled to a destination unknown to even himself, but that did not stop him from walking.

"War, it's always War, why must it always be War. I made sure to help unite the three divided Nations. I should be seen as a man of peace, A hero. Not some tyrant looking to take over Harmony."

The Viking sighed in resignation.

"I knew the plan well, and I followed it to the letter, he warned of how the people would see the Vikings. Yet in the long run, the results speak for themselves..."

As the Raider overlooks the Camp of Unity on a ledge, he thinks to himself. "Can I really battle against The Grimm like this? I have lead people before, but that was during the war against Apollyon. During the Great Raid to bait those pesky Blackstones out...This was before I only had the Vikings to lead."

Unsure of what to do, he looks to the Camp of Unity for answers. The Camp of Unity is a place that is directly connected between the three nations location-wise.

From what he could see, in the middle of all the tents and warriors of all armies, was the War Tent he was in hours ago.

All around that big war tent were Warborn Vikings and stationed around them were Iron Legion Knights, right after were the Samurai.

The Raider may have understand some Japanese, but what he does understand, is an advance way that can alert allies of an incoming attack. "Fireworks" as Hiroto called them.

"...Beautiful." As night falls the Raider overlooks the small but great camp of Unity, this camp was the first to be built in the name of peace and harmony.

With the strength of the three nations they were able to build this place within half a day of nonstop working. With Champions guarding the place and as well as many living around in Tents and the such.

Unity was to become a home to all, Viking, Samurai, and Knights. With scuffles happening here and there between the three it does not bring Joy for a camp built on peace.

"Why must I be a Leader? Why was I labeled a "Vanguard Warrior"? ...I was made to fight...not to lead...RAGH! Why is this so frustrating!"

The Raider yelled to the now night sky, weapon in hand, and drops to the ground while kneeling with his weapon.

Unsure if the warriors of Unity heard, even he wouldn't care...that was until someone did hear him and went for a surprise attack.

**Graaahh**!*

And when he turned around he realized it wasn't really a person, but a black Monster with red eyes.

**Awoo**!*

**RAAGGH**!

The Raider, with his Dane Axe out, and because of years of experience and honed instincts, it was already being swung.

After he knew he hit flesh and dodged out of the way of the large jumping beast, he readied his stance and attempted to find what tried to take his life.

He looked and looked around the dark forest and only saw trees, The Raider spun and turned and still had no luck trying to find what had failed to attack him.

The Raider hears a haughty chuckle and footsteps behind him, and is astounded by what he sees.

"So it is true on what they say. You really are a Warrior befitting the title "Vanguard Leader". The Mysterious Person says.

"Who are you?!"

"Ah! English! You know I thought that yelling was you earlier, but I wasn't quite sure considering you're...uneducated appearance."

"Who...Are you?" The Raider asks with malicious intent, still in a fighting stance.

"Well...I guess you can have my name, you may call me Arthur Watts. And isn't it a pleasure, meeting you here...Raider."

Arthur Watts, although not as tall as the Raider himself, he was a middle aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin.

As Harald looked closely at this man, he had short black and gray hair as well as a thick mustache and eyebrows, with a trait rare among the people of Harmony. Green eyes.

There was no armor on this man's chest, only a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. No leg braces either, only pants that are the same color as his overcoat.

"To bad I can't say the same, so what do you want? Say it quick before I kill you where you stand!"

"Ah! Good heavens, forgive me, it seems I forgot why I was here in the first place, now lets just say that my...Queen has an offer for you, and your so called..."Vanguard".

"Ha! What makes you think you have something to offer?"

"Of course I have something to offer, in fact, all you have to do is join my Queen and her cause, and anything you ask for, will be given to you."

"Even if something as enticing as that sounds...it's almost always bait, so what makes up the hook?"

"Of course, the only catch is you have to follow The Queen's every order, no, matter what."

"...Hmph, I decli-" "I'm afraid I'll have to stop you right...there." Watts rudely interrupts with two large Wolf like Grimm appearing next to his sides.

"Wha-?" "You see, our "Queen" really and I mean Really, doesn't take no for an answer. So I'll tell you this, if you refuse, then your entire campsite will be destroyed, just like the rest of your villages."

Watts sentence causes the Raider to pause, and the Viking is close to snarling if his frown didn't already show. "...The Rest? You mean...No...You, It was you who destroyed our villages!"

"Well, It wasn't me per say but..."

The two large Werewolf Like monsters with bone like masks and red eyes started to stand and growl at the Viking.

"The cause of those destroyed villages would fall to these gentlemen here, in fact they were the ones who did most of the work."

"Those Beasts...are they the Grimm?" "Ah! So you do know what these beasts are? Not many know what these...things are exactly, especially around these parts. So excuse me if it's a surprise that you know it's general name."

"...Yes, I've heard of them, but even then I'm sure I can kill both of them just as easily as I can kill you!"

"Hmm, interesting, if you can do what you say, then I guess those people who died by these things weren't that special, in fact, I can see those types of men right in the small camp of yours...Am I correct?"

The Raider didn't take kindly to that threat hidden between his words, and he didn't plan on backing down either.

"...What. Do you want?" The Raider asks, in a stance as if targeting Arthur Watts.

"Well I would say but, it would be nothing but redundant at this point, join us and follow our Queen, or you, and your people perish. As simple as that."

The Raider was silent and looked down on the ground, Arthur smiled thinking he had the Raider convinced, that was until he heard chuckling from the Viking.

"...He he...Ha Ha Ha..." Watts was confused at this development. "Had the Viking gone mad?" Thinks Watts. "**HAHAHAHAHAAA**!"

The Raider was now laughing as loud as he could, and raised his axe to the dark and starry sky with a statement and a challenge of his own.

"You think you can stop me and my men!? Ha! Please, many have tried before and failed, what makes you so special?"

Arthur frowns. "...Hm, how disappointing, I guess I have no choice then to rely on the Blackstones then. Oh well."

"Wha- Blackstones?! You work for the-?!"

"Destroy the Village, leave nothing behind." With a final word, Watts walked backwards into the night. While the two Wolves jumped towards The Raider.

With a roll Harald was able to get behind the Wolves as they jumped over him. "To Hel with these things, why are they so quick?!"

As the Raider thinks of a way to stop these Wolf like monsters, at the corner of his eye he could see even more Grimm of different shapes and sizes run past him into the trees, and he immediately knew where they were heading to.

"The Camp! Damn, I have to make this quick!" After a quick study of his surroundings, one of the Wolves ran to attack with a slash. The Raider, used to attacks like this was able to parry the Wolf's paw, but instead of knocking it away, the paw stayed strong, trapping the Raider into a power struggle.

The second Wolf saw its chance and charged into the Viking, knocking him to the ground away from the two monsters. The Wolf quickly made its next move and pounced on the Raider.

Refusing to get hit, The Raider rolled away on his side, dodging the pounce and grabbing his weapon in the process.

Standing up he sees that he's outnumbered, but didn't dare back down.

"You really are tough for a beast, and that's what makes this fight enjoyable!"

The Raider says happily, but it was short lived as his opponents both charged at him on all fours.

The Raider was running as well, and decided to gamble on a move that could kill one of the beasts The Raider promptly yelled.

'Ég ríf ykkur í bita!'

("I'll tear you to pieces!")

While grabbing the end of his weapon with both of his hands, he would launch what would be called an unstoppable attack, which would strike the large wolf to his right in the head, causing it to stop with a "Yip!".

It would be useless sadly, as the Wolf on the left would strike the Raider on his side and run behind him, even if it didn't stop the Viking, it dealt a lot of damage.

Not letting the Wolf he struck have a break he charged with a jump and hit the unsuspecting Monster in the head with the end of his axe, with the "Stunning Tap" move.

He then ended the life of the Wolf with a final overhead heavy attack between the wolves eyes, splitting it in two. When pulling his weapon out, there would be no remains of the Wolf to begin with.

The Viking was surprised by the sudden disappearance but was able to get back into the fight when the Wolf still alive tried to strike the Raider from behind.

What the Grimm didn't know was that even if a warrior of "Harmony" couldn't see you, they will know where you intend to strike them.

With a quick parry he stopped the initial attack but it turned him around, causing the Viking to fall because of his lost balance.

The Wolf Grimm went for a bite at the Raider, and it would be it's downfall for the Raider still held his weapon and as he fell to the ground he sliced the Grimm's throat with all of his strength.

And as quick as it died, it disappeared into the night sky leaving nothing but traces of black flakes, quickly disappearing. Slowly getting up, weapon in hand, he realized that the fight was more grueling then it seemed.

**Pheeeeew**!

**Pheeeew**!

**Pheeeeeew**!*

**Crack! Crackle~ Crack!***

"Fireworks? This late?! Those Idiots!" The Raider saw the Samurai's contraption in the distance, and knew exactly what it meant.

"No! T-the Camp! Those...Those Beasts! Ragh!" The Raider would roar in rage and start to run in the direction of the camp, foregoing his injuries which, began to slowly heal.

As the Raider ran he only had one thought in mind after killing the Grimm, if two gave him a gruesome challenge, gods know what a whole army would give a camp not ready for the challenge.

"When I get there, I am going to cut each of those Monsters, piece by piece, then, I'm going to take the fight to them! Regardless of what my comrades said! No one attacks my men, nor my soldiers without repercussions!"

"For Valhalla!"

Thus the Raider heads for the location of Unity, not only to battle for a great fight, but for peace, and for Unity, in an unspoken phrase.

—


	3. Chapter 3

Strike Three: The Awakening

—

"The Camp of Unity, a place supposedly built on Peace, there have been rumors of a town being built here after the meeting the Vanguard Leaders are having. A supposed gift to our Country Harmony, right from the three Great Nations. A town where many can go to, a town where people can learn to co-exist...What a joke. Our people hate our leaders.

The people hate each other. The Warden thinks co-existence could bring peace. Maybe he doesn't know that the people would tear each other's throats out the moment they look away.

We...are divided, so how can we be united?" - "Unknown Iron Legion Knight"

—

In the Outer Ring of Unity it became chaos. Different sets of Samurai were fighting with the Grimm that suddenly appeared.

Just as the Warborn Leader saw, the fireworks signifying trouble were set off late. Samurai both Fodder and Warriors were overwhelmed.

Those who could get away to the middle ring set said charges off, alerting the camp. The Knights who guard the middle ring took the injured that got away and sent them to the inner ring where the Vikings can set up a defense.

That isn't to say that the Samurai who stayed weren't fighting, that being the Dawn Empire's own Emperor.

—

**Roar**!* With a roll, the Kensei was able to dodge the palm strike from this Beast of Darkness.

"By the Gods aren't you ugly?" Hiroto said offhandedly.

The big Bear Grimm growled and let out another Roar, The Ursa Bear like Grimm charged at the Kensei. With a side step, Hiroto was able to get out of the way.

As the Ursa was quickly recovering from its missed charge the Kensei quickly took this chance to rush the bear and did a Heavy Attack on the side of the Bear as it was turning.

The Nodachi struck true, but it was reflected by the bone-like armor causing the Ursa no damage.

Now fully turned it called for a challenge. The Bear began to stand on two legs and roared, The Emperor stayed in its stance, using a common move in Harmonians, targeting.

The Ursa with its two paws, smashed into the ground. Thinking quick and feeling a foreboding sense, the samurai dashed to his side and a large pillar of rocks rose to the ground, spiky jagged pillars of rock.

"This is madness!" Thinks The Kensei seeing such a move, and glad to have been able to avoid an attack. Even if the Grimm showed a frightful move, he was ready to answer this challenge and rushed at the bear again.

He got in close and dodged the palm strike aimed for his head and stabbed the beast within its stomach, With a huge amount of effort he took out the sword, twirled and with a final Nodachi Slash, he attempted to bisect the Bear, hoping to cut the Grimm into two.

It was useless however as the Nodachi was stuck in the bear's stomach, barely entering his enemy, thinking it was going to be a killing blow.

The attack had only nicked the Grimm and the Bear was still alive. The Kensei realized his mistake and before he could get away he was smacked away, weaponless.

"Argh!" The Ursa Grimm still had The Kensei's weapon in its stomach and paid it no mind, it slowly crawls to the downed Emperor, as Hiroto regains his bearings and looks towards his opponent. Accepting that this was his end.

To a Samurai, as a Kensei no less, he followed the Bushido code. He lived as good of a life as one should. Thinking back on past actions, he was glad to fight alongside his comrades, his fellow Vanguard leaders, he was sure his teacher would've been proud of him even if he deemed himself unworthy.

Glad he lived his life to the best of his abilities, both weaponless and helpless to the Grimm he couldn't even kill, he would accept his fate that the world would give him as the Ursa stood and was ready to crush his prey.

All the Kensei could do was close his eyes and waited for an inevitable...

"Kensei!" That was not ready to appear on this day, because behind him was The Warden, The Iron Legion Leader himself, though he wore simple Warden Armor, the green color decorated on his armor allowed The Kensei to know, his comrade was here.

To the Grimm still standing over its prey, had its full attention grabbed because of a yelling voice and what it saw was a charging armored man with a huge sword ready to strike him. With a roar, it tried to scare away the man but he kept running.

"AAAAHHH!" Now the armored man was screaming, with a quick look down at its prey, and turning back at the running man, it failed to see the armored man quickly close the distance between them and before it was too late, all it saw was a sword plunging in between its eyes with the armored man holding it, before nothing.

Looking up after tending to his injury caused by the clawed paw strike, a handle was directly in The Kensei's face, not just any handle but the handle of his weapon, the famous Nodachi only Samurai Kensei's like him could wield in battle. With Jaune holding it by the pommel firmly but carefully in his right hand.

"Seems you had gotten rusty, now come, this is no place to die." The Kensei sighs, still on the ground he uses his left hand to grab the wrist of the unused hand of The Warden with the knight doing the same, pulling up his samurai counterpart, Jaune gave the weapon he held to its rightful owner.

"Are you alright?" "I've had worse Warden."

"Good to hear, have you seen The Raider anywhere?" "I haven't, I was going to ask my men if they seen him leave, but the Grimm came first."

"I see...although it troubles me, I can be assured that he will be fine."

As Hiroto stands next to his comrade, he sees the camp around him, he was in the outer ring that makes up of the first protection force.

At the moment all that laid were dead bodies, and he could assume where the Grimm went was to the inner rings.

During his fight, the Kensei saw Grimm of all sizes attempted to get pass their makeshift defense, a wall of men, while a group of Harmonic Soldiers teamed up to take down any Grimm that got through. The Kensei's fight was just as such.

They both could hear the screams, though it was night, it was as if they could see the fire around them from tipped over lanterns.

The Kensei stared as his men were struggling against the hoard of Monsters in the distance. If they were Viking's, Knights, or Samurai he couldn't care for it seemed that the Grimm were winning.

With all kinds of chaos going on in such a small time frame, he could even hear his comrade, Jaune spew nonsense.

"My worst fears have came true. Grimm have poured in from all sides, I want you to grab a team and help cull down the Grimm coming from the South East side of the camp. I'll take the South West."

"What?!" The Kensei exclaimed confused

"Please do not worry, you'll have support from the Harmonic Army as well, just take down the bigger ones!"

Jaune yells, running where he said he would be. "What of the Raider?!" "He'll show! Just go!" The Warden assures.

The Kensei could only raise his fist in anger as the Warden disappears into the forest nearby.

'That...idiot.' The Kensei had accepted his comrades plan and charges into what would be called "The Fray".

The Kensei knows his comrades will take care of themselves and need not worry, but even he had to give a silent prayer to his gods to help guide them in their endeavors. "Better safe than sorry," Hiroto thinks.

—

-Many Minutes Later-

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!"

Jaune thinks as he was running away from a Grimm he thought not of seeing after so long.

Before his current situation, he was staring down a pack of Beowolves. When he appeared he ordered his army to step away and head towards the Northside of the camp.

His Generals of the Knight Faction Army Holden Cross and Mercy at first refused to leave him alone with the Grimm, but with a few words of reassurance, they left him be.

[ "Hmph, you think you scare me? I've handled worse than you Monsters."

One of the Beowolves growled in response.

"I know it's been a while, but you are just as troublesome as the day I last saw you."

The Beowolves tired of the Warden's rambling roared and attacked. Charge as they may The Warden took them on with a charge of his own with a Roar that shook the very air around him.

One by one as more Grimm fell by his sword, with each Beowolf dying faster than the last, the Alpha Beowolf of the pack came out of hiding and howled as loud as it could to the night sky.

All remaining Beowolves stopped and howled out a call of their own, and the whole pack started to run away from him into the forest.

"Where are they going?" The Warden thinks. Slacking in his stance a mere bit, he soon heard trees being knocked down, wood being broken and crushed, then from the darkness, he saw a bright yellow orb floating high off the ground.

The more the orb got closer, the more he remembered what entailed of such an object. Though it had been years since he last saw it, it was something he couldn't forget, it was the first true Grimm he faced.

SNIP SNIP SNIP* *SNIP* **RRRAAGGHH**!

And this time he was all alone.

"It just had to have been you hadn't it!"

Jaune thinks as he runs away from the large Deathstalker, hoping to live through this encounter as best as he could. ]

—

While the Warden was being chased by a DeathStalker, at the Southeast part of Camp Unity was the Kensei fighting against the Grimm.

"That's nine down, many more to go..." Hiroto in his fight was able to kill many Wolf-like Grimm as well as a smaller weaker version of the bear Grimm he faced earlier, with the major difference being the number of spikes on it's back.

'Hm, funny, and here I thought I saw a lot more Grimm.' The Kensei's General Okuma said, seeing the area they were fighting in empty.

Okuma wore the Masamoto chest plate, together with a modified Okuda helm and arms. There was paint on the forehead of the helm, while the arms uniquely featured demon-face ornaments.

As went for many other Samurai in the Kensei's faction, they had a Samurai Crest molded on the armor while wearing the colors of Ocean Blue.

'Be careful what you wish for, old man.'

Said Momiji, a Nobushi and one of The Kensei's Generals that helped run the Dawn Empire.

Before she became a General alongside Okuma, she was apart of a group of Samurai that went deeper into Apollyon's castle, with The Orochi as their leader.

'I'm not that old, and I'm just saying.'

'Stay cautious you two. Even if there are none now. It doesn't mean we should stop.' Hiroto said still in a targeting stance. After their Emperor's words, they followed suit and looked for more Grimm.

Behind these three were a small platoon of Samurai foot soldiers, while armed with a short sword and wooden shield, they stayed in a turtle shell-like formation ready for anything.

Though what they weren't expecting was an enemy to be behind them.

**Hiiiissssss**!

A very huge enemy.

"Oh?" Hearing the snake Hiroto and his two General's turn around expecting the "Hiss"-ing to come from a snake their size, what they didn't know was that the Snake easily dwarfed them.

The Soldiers in front of the beast could only look up slowly losing their stance the more they had to look up.

'What are you doing?! Run!' The Samurai Emperor yelled, trying to convince his men to get away, but before the foot soldiers could.

The Giant Snake Grimm quickly wrapped around the men and screams were all he could hear when it started to constrict its prey with the head feeding on the men.

'No...' Hiroto said in horror with his General's slowly backing away, weapons at the ready.

It was primarily black with a few speckles of white on its underbelly, Its color scheme was very similar to that of the Beowolves and Ursa he encountered. It had large, blood-red eyes and a white bony covering with red markings on the top of its head.

The Kensei readied his stance in anger, intending to fight the single Snake Grimm, which he would later find out was a King Taijitu. That was until he heard a second "Hiss" from behind the large Grimm Snake.

It was essentially the inverse of the black snake. It also had large, blood-red eyes; however, the bony covering on the top of its head was a deep gray with red markings.

As the Kensei followed the body of the large white snake, he saw that the end of its body, its scales appear to have a checkerboard design of gray and white, before turning black and white, then turning completely black as it showed the two snakes being conjoined.

**Hiisss**! The second head cried, challenging the three samurai.

'...Damn it!' Under The broken moonlight in what once was the Unity barricade he fears not the Snake Grimm, but he fears that this battle would go all night. So with a mighty burst of speed, the Kensei runs away from the Snakes too preoccupied to eat it's prey, with the General's following.

'Emperor! What about our men!' The Nobushi asks. 'They're already done for! We can't save them! I'm sorry...'

**HIIISSSSRAAAA**! The Roar of the King Taijitu didn't calm Momiji's worry for the Samurai's fodder soldiers, but even she knew when a battle was already lost. With a small prayer, she hoped the soldiers will have a peaceful afterlife.

—

As everything started to slowly get worse and worse for the three nations. At the Northside of Unity Camp was the Warborn Leader fighting as best as he could.

'I'll tear you into pieces!'

Harald yells as he slices a Beowolf into two. "H-ha! Y-you things are making me break a sweat! I'm...I'm impressed..."

Says the Clan Head, visibly tired as Beowolves lurked all around the Viking. Before Harald would find his way in the outer reaches of Unity Camp he saw his Viking men struggling against the many forces of Grimm in the distance.

With many retreating in the lower rings of Unity Camp. After killing a few Grimm in that situation he found his own Viking General's and properly ordered a full-scale retreat near the inner most ring of the camp.

One of his General's Stigandr the Warlord made it known that it was a ridiculous order but agreed when The Raider told him to prepare a defense for a "Proper battle."

Thus leaving him alone facing lower classed Grimm, he would sustain injuries here and there but not enough to stop him from killing the beasts that ruined his homeland. He knew who was controlling the Grimm, and he would rather rot in Hel then let their transgressions go without some form of retaliation.

After regaining his stamina many of the Beowolves were ready to charge again, and they did, except they were running pass The Raider, right towards the inner rings of the camp. The Raider was confused, a second ago they were fighting him all the same, "Why the sudden change of heart?" thinks The Raider and got his answer in the form of footsteps.

**Boom* *Clop* *Boom* *Clop* *Boom* *Clop***

Very powerful footsteps.

"By the Gods..." As it slowly approached out from the shadow of the forest it looked big, doubling The Raider's size even, and it looked extremely horse-like but that was until he saw an equine main body and a skinless humanoid creature fused with it.

The "horses" forelegs were shaped like claws with hooved hind legs. The humanoid body had long curved horns on its head, the monster's mouth looked like it was almost sewn shut, and its two long elastic arms each had two clawed fingers that reached the ground being dragged, to The Raider it was a terrifying sight to see.

Creak* *Crack* **GGRRAAHH**

"That...thing..."

GGRRAAHH

"I'll...I'll kill you!" As the Warborn Viking prepares to fight he thinks to himself.

"It has been a while since I had a good fight. In any other case, I would be glad this happened. But this thing...these monsters are killing my people. I will not stand for this any longer! "

The Viking yelled his war cry and before he could even attempt an attack, the monster's arm was quick and it smacks Harald as hard as it could, sending the Viking away, the pain only increased when two big and bloody scratch marks were on his chest, and The Raider could do nothing but scream.

"AAAHHH!"

**GGRRAAHH**

The Monster screams as if victorious to the night sky, almost enjoying in the change of pace its master had it fight against, but its opponent did not seem to be done for. The Raider himself quickly stood up with his weapon and decided to run.

"I can't...win this...the strength, the speed! I have to run!" The Raider admits, hoping to get away as fast as he could, hoping the monster doesn't kill him soon.

The Monster, The Nuckelavee, would seemingly grant his prey's request even if it didn't hear one. The Nuckelavee was enjoying the fear it's prey was giving off, the anger, the rage. The Raider would live for now and The Nuckelavee continued to chase its prey, even if The Raider couldn't get far.

—

The Inner Ring of Unity Camp, It looked as if it was the end, it would only be moments before more Grimm appeared at the Inner Ring Barricade, although made very quick it would stand and serve its purpose.

The Barricade surrounded the area as big as a few common fortress siege weapons in terms of both length and width.

In the beginning, there was a total of Fifty Soldiers from each Nation, now there was less than a quarter still alive out of each Harmonic Warrior

At first, the Knights lead by Holden Cross and Mercy were informed to start making a small perimeter around the huge war tent which marks the center of Unity Camp.

Ready for more Grimm to show what they instead saw were Samurai Foot Soldiers running for safety, soon after The Dawn Empire's Emperor and his two Generals.

Many Viking Soldiers appeared as well, making a perimeter using the wooden tent poles that made their camp. Minutes passed and no Grimm had dared show their face, only a worried Iron Legiom Leader had shown bringing terrible news of an incoming Grimm, but it never came.

Fear was replaced with confusion and mockery of The Iron Legion's Leader, although the latter was hidden well among the other nations own army. The Knight warriors trusted their leader without a doubt as with the other Generals of the other armies.

Even if the Viking Generals Stigandr and Runa found it hilarious for but a brief moment. More minutes passed and no Grimm had appeared, The Harmonic Warriors soon grew restless, there was no sign of the Warborn Leader and the only light that illuminated the night was the Broken Moon and some torches spread around the area.

When all hope was gone for the Viking Faction Leader The Raider made his debut and reached the inner ring, and informed of a powerful beast heading towards them.

Seeing The Raider was in pain sight some Samurai Foot Soldiers attempted to walk to their co-leader and wanted to help. The Raider refused the help but appreciated the gesture, even if he could barely understand Japanese.

"It's a pleasure to see your still alive Raider." Jaune said gratefully, while his Viking counterpart simply stretched with some pops and cracks.

"But for how long? I barely survived my encounter with that...that thing..."

The Emperor had suddenly joined in the conversation. "Raider, as much as I agree with you we need a plan, we need to get out of here and fast."

"We can't just run, my comrades, if what I remember is true about then Grimm then I'm sure it will do nothing for us. There is only one solution to this...infestation of Grimm, and I don't even know if it will work." Jaune sadly admits.

"If there is a will, then there is a way. If you know something then tell us, anything is better at the moment."

"...Aura, it was an ability I had many years ago when I first started as a warrior. Many stronger and experienced warriors had it like I did and killed Grimm like they were nothing. If...If I can tap into it then maybe I can give us a fighting chance."

The Emperor and Warborn Leader looked to each other unsure of Jaune's plan, but they also remembered many of the plans The Iron Legion Leader made had gone through without trouble. After all, his planning did combine The warring nations into a state of peace.

"...Argh, Ok, I'll bite, what do you have planned?"

The Warden happily told his tale, he would need to awaken his Aura but even he didn't know-how. He couldn't properly remember how he got the ability in the first place.

The other Vanguard Leaders made their doubts about the plan known, but The Warden wasn't finished. With what he could remember about Aura was that it could awaken within certain circumstances, especially one of strength and willingness.

"What?! You plan to fight The Grimm by yourself?!" The Raider exclaimed, finding Jaune's plan extremely idiotic.

"Not just the Grimm, but the huge beasts themselves, there was a Grimm out there I remember fighting all those years ago, but I was naive back then, stupid, and untrained. I've changed drastically over the years and grew stronger because of it. The Deathstalker looked smaller than the one I faced, I will be fine."

"No you won't. That Deathstalker you speak of, it's not alone. A giant snake Grimm is out there as well, it killed half of my men in seconds. You won't survive, not without me."

"That's ridiculous. I need you back here with the remaining troops, they need a person to lead them when things go south." The Warden says pointing to the men scattered around.

"...ahah! And let you have all the fun? I may not like our situation, but...but I'm not letting this attack go unpunished! There was a man in the woods, he was the one who allowed the destruction of our villages. To make matters worse it appears they were nothing but a lap dog."

"...What?" "He had some control of the Grimm, but not entirely. I assume that his "Queen" is the leader, surprisingly enough he spoke English Warden...English."

"That...That can't be! If that's the case then...It appears that this Queen is something else...if they control the Grimm her eyes are set on Harmony, only two things could be the reason. Either she's targeting a lesser place to conquer, or Remnant is truly...gone..."

The Warden was crestfallen, it may not have shown on his face due to his helmet but the posture told all.

"...I'm sorry..." the Kensei told his friend.

The Warden shook his head. "No. There's no reason to say sorry anymore, though I left my home on bad terms, I never truly hated the place, not one bit."

The Warden began remembering a red-haired friend of his who most likely forgotten about him. Although he had a brief moment of reminiscing it would be interrupted by a sudden yell, a yell of approaching invaders.

The yells didn't just stop on one side of the circular inner ring, many others on the opposite side of the perimeter called out as well.

Then a terrible realization occurred to The Vanguard Leaders, they were surrounded on all sides. Though they couldn't see the beasts they could see the glow of red eyes from the Beowolves of varying shapes and sizes they made themselves know but didn't attack.

Ursa's were also seen here and there among the small army of Grimm. When The Faction Leaders decided to see for themselves what the situation was, they too saw the army of Grimm but a few feet away.

"...We're out of time...Kensei, you're with me and Raider when we go out there. Also Raider my comrade, would you make us known to our guests?"

Catching the meaning in the Warden's words, he replied happily. "Gladly."

The Raider, grabbing a lit torch nearby walked out of the Inner Circle Perimeter with his knight and samurai counterparts slowly following behind.

Now out of safety and getting the attention of a few Grimm, The Raider threw the torch illuminating the grass as it flew before hitting a figure and finally dropping to the ground.

What the wooden torch hit slightly illuminated the area around it and what the three Vanguard Leaders saw enter the light was the head of a huge black snake. intrigued by the light. It would lose interest a moment later due to the torch's sudden flicker and would die out, and from the Darkness came eyes of piercing red from the King Taijitu.

To make matters worse the broken moon hidden behind some clouds was finally free giving some light to the night sky, and the Harmonions felt true fear.

From the light, it showed the holders of the eyes as clear as day and in front of the Leaders there they saw the beast in all of its glory, and it wasn't alone.

From its sides came out two familiar Grimm the Three Leaders feared to face.

Three powerful and huge Grimm that would be the small armies Alphas.

The Deathstalker that chased The Warden, The King Taijitu that killed and consumed Samurai Soldiers, and The Nuckalevee, the Raider's first opponent that truly made him feel scared

**HHIISSS**!

SNIP! SNIP!* **RRRAAHH**!

**GGRRAAHH**!

And they intended to finish their job.

"...Gentlemen, it was an honor fighting with you two."

The Warden says entering a battle stance, The Raider and Kensei followed suit, ready to fight one last battle.

"I know we may have had our differences Samurai, but please know I always respected you."

"You took the words out of my mouth Viking, now let us show these beasts what it means to be a Vanguard Leader, eh?"

"Right!"

—

-Minutes before-

Before the torch was thrown out of the perimeter one Knight went unnoticeable watching the chaos unfold around them.

They hid under a brown tattered cloak that covered their entire body; many would've questioned the suspicious Knight if they weren't surround by Grimm.

What made this Knight different was that they had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. While Knights were running around preparing a barricade of any kind this peculiar Knight was standing around...watching.

When the Viking's showed and made a perimeter, the Knight observed with a slight chuckle.

When the Samurai stood alongside the Knights and Vikings waiting for their new enemy to show, The Knight found it ridiculous and almost laughed.

She found the situation idiotic and was about to take her leave quietly, until she saw the Three Vanguard Leaders walk out of the ring.

It must've crossed The Knight's mind, they missed that the Grimm were waiting in the dark of night, and were only seen by the broken Moon.

The Three Leaders approached the Alphas with the intent to fight, The Knight could only find it amusing.

"Well, color me impressed, they really think they can handle the Grimm? Especially those types? Such bravery."

The Knight gave out a chuckle both condescending and feminine.

"It doesn't seem they have Aura, nor a weapon to properly fight the Alphas. Hmm...If they die here then surely it would be an enjoyable sight to behold. If only it were so easy, but that idiot Watts has a point. I need control over this power and to do so I need experience. You are so lucky I need you alive Jaune."

The Knight quickly jumped high in the sky out of the crowd and landed between the Vanguard and Alpha Grimm. The Leader's took notice of her immediately and before they could say anything, the Knight spoke in English.

"You truly think you can face these Grimm and win? Such Naivety, such stupidity. As much as I would love to see you all die, I have a use for you I'm afraid."

**HHIISSS**!

**RRRAAHH**!

**GGRRAAHH**!

"As well as you three especially so let's get this over with. I'm sure she wouldn't mind missing a few Grimm anyway.

The Knight cracked her neck for but a brief moment and from the hood nobody could properly see into. The Knight's eyes suddenly glowed, the three Alphas backed away in fright for they recognized that familiar glow.

Any Grimm who looked into those eyes would be frightened as well considering the people who held those silvery-eyes could very well kill them. Not giving the Knight the chance to end their lives the Alphas went for charge, but in the end, it would be hopeless for the Grimm that attacked.

A bright flash of light exploded from the Knight blinding everyone near them, affecting those from afar surprised by the glow.

After a few brief seconds when the light died down all that was left was the Knight struggling on the rough rocky ground.

A good amount of her energy was exerted when using her eyes like that and was glad she remembered how to properly use them.

In front of her what she saw helped her assertion that she did in fact use her ability correctly, because where the Alphas once were, was stone statues of the beasts all in mid strike alongside a few Beowolves stuck in the blast radius.

Making sure her abilities purpose is fulfilled she charged at the statues and punched the King Taijitu with all of her strength.

From the Vanguard Leader's perspective, the statue of the snake Grimm crumbled into pieces and the blast of the punch rocked the air around them.

The Nuckalevee and Deathstalker Grimm also crumbled before disappearing in a black mist.

Seeing the destruction firsthand the three Leaders were in shock, it was thought impossible that they could fight the Alphas, to see them turn to stone like this was...

"Impossible. The...The Grimm were...How?!"

They could see the mysterious Knight walking towards them obviously tired and drain of energy.

Looking around she was glad to see the Grimm army retreat after the Alphas defeat, too frightened to fight the Knight head on.

"You must have questions...though I'm afraid I can't stay for a chat at the moment. Until we meet again...Jaune." The Knight said, jumping away.

"Hey! Wait!" The Knight didn't reply to the Faction Leader and instead she jumped high into the dark forest certain that she wouldn't be followed.

The Raider and Kensei could only look to each other than towards their Vanguard Leader with questions a plenty. The Kensei asked his.

"Warden...Who was that?" The Warden stayed silent, still looking in the direction where the mysterious Knight jumped off to.

Though he may not know the identity of the warrior he knew of the abilities people like her had. It was without a doubt a Huntress they watched with a semblance even he couldn't figure out.

In the end the more he thought about the Huntress the more he found the situation they were in, and he needed to act fast.

"...That had to have been a Huntress Kensei, there's no denying it. With the Moon, the Grimm, and the Huntress appearing, the very same evil that once destroyed Remnant didn't have enough it seems."

"And we're next." The Viking ruefully says.

"Raider, Kensei, tell our men to stay vigilant for this night, I want sleep rotations and torches being lit, I also need a damage report of the camp. Though the Grimm have left we can't be too careful now, after that meet me in the War Tent you two. It appears there's been a change of plans Kensei."

"You can never be sure Warden; you can never be sure."

"It's obvious I missed quite a bit when I left, I promise it won't happen again, I failed my duties of a Vanguard Leader and it costed me my men's lives. I trust you have a plan that includes me, No?"

"I do...but I'm going to need both of your guy's help and cooperation. Can you give that to me?"

"Of course, I trusted you before, I shouldn't have a problem now."

"You have helped me through the Viking's darkest of events, how could I not?"

"Then it's settled, inform your men of the situation, allow them to help each other, I will do the same. Then to the War Tent, we got work to do after all."

"Right!" Exclaimed the Viking and Samurai Leaders, now walking towards their troops, alerting the Harmonion Soldiers of what the plan is now of what is about to be done.

That night although there was an obvious divide between the three factions, it was unmentioned that each and every soldier were ready to fight together against the threat of the Grimm.

Where the Soldiers and Generals did their part to protect the rest of the camp, its Leaders conspired and planned together in the center.

"Remnant...or what's left of it decided to pick a fight with Harmony. Why don't we show them why that was a very, very bad idea eh?"

"Right. Let's show them what we can really do. For Valhalla."

"For peace."

"No... For Harmony itself."

Happy at the Warden's declaration, they too accepted the phrase.

"**For Harmony**." And found something to truly fight for, or die trying.

—


	4. Chapter 4

Strike Four: The Huntsman Plan

(A/N: Changes in quality has changed and will continue be as such until further notice, past chapters shall be changed when available to do so. Here's to hoping I can give more updates.

"Although weeks had pass slowly, it took months to allow many of us to learn, and in the time The Vanguard's plan had gone into effect, I'm sure he can lead us into a prosperous end. For all of us." - Holden Cross

—

Inside the castle that acts as the capital of The Beaufort Stronghold, the now last known base of operations for the Iron Legion, a lone Warden that at one point went by the name Jaune was staring out to the night sky.

After the battle of Unity Camp, he the Iron Legion Leader, alongside the Warborn and Dawn Empire Leaders had made a plan. A plan to combat the forces of Grimm that is sure to plague the newly made land of Harmony.

"It wasn't easy figuring out the more "Finer" details of the plan but it had all been worth it. It's ready." thinks Jaune.

"Months, months of planning shall all be worth it." What is known about the plan The Warden made was similar to that of the Huntsman Program he could remember all those years ago.

A team of Four he could remember, with one being the "Leader" of said group. The more he thought of it, the more he saw it's flaws, and how it could be improved.

He may not have known the fate of Remnant or how it continued to work as he left, but what he did know was that it's Huntsman program worked. Up until it's defeat by the Grimm.

"There were a few ways that made certain of it's destruction. Infighting among Nations. The incompetence of its own warriors. So many factors, but the Grimm have their eyes set on us now, it shouldn't matter anyway." The Warden thinks, shaking his head.

As the Knight looked to the night sky and it's stars, he would swore it would shimmer, like a wave in the sea with blurry eyes, but he dare not mention it. For just as the wavering sky moved it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Hmph, time I stare at the sky is time wasted. I need to move this plan forward." Spinning from his place he turned to leave the castle balcony.

Now heading to his throne room, The Lord Warden alerted his guards and had asked for Holden Cross, one of his Knight Generals.

Throughout the Blackstone War Holden Cross has been an ally to the Vanguard Leader gaining the Rank of Champion among the Knight army he fought with and led.

After the war there was an agreement with the other Vanguard Leaders, talks were made and in times of stress and disorder, when the armies have been divided, no man would be without a leader.

It first went Vanguard, a true warrior who was the true master of their class, The Three Leaders had earned these ranks and wore it with pride. There will be a time when another will earn the Rank Vanguard, and when they do, the past leader shall become a Champion.

The rank below the Vanguard was the Champion, they were the Generals to the Vanguard, making sure their plans would go without trouble. Leading armies against its nations enemies, that now being the Grimm.

It then went the Chosen, Harmonic warriors who had earn their title as a warrior of their class, becoming the common Shaman, Conqueror, Orochi, etc.

The Recruits, warriors in training for their respective class, although not as skilled as the Chosen warriors, they would soon be one with enough time and training. Because of the Huntsman plan, many of these Recruits become one prematurely.

Which led to the lowest of the rankings in the Factions, they were the Minions of the army. As far as the army could be consider they were nothing but fodder, some having a small shield and sword, while the more skilled of fodder having a longsword.

"Lord Warden, you had called for me?" Holden Cross the Lawbringer asked standing in front of the sitting Knight, Jaune.

"I did, I have an important job for you, one that requires your own field of expertise."

"Just tell me what I need to do, I'll be sure to do the best I can." Holden Cross said, now kneeling to his leader and friend.

"I wouldn't doubt that my General, but I must make sure, are you really prepared for this next job?" The Warden asked, still unsure of Holden Cross' drive.

"Either it being Grimm, traitors, or Blackstones you have my support and I'll make sure my objective will be carried out to the letter." The Lawbringer said with determination, trusting the Harmonic Leader as he did before.

"Then I have no choice, stand up my old friend, I must remind you again, this is an important Vanguard class mission. It. Must. Not. Fail." The Warden said with seriousness as tense as he could be.

"Then I won't let you down, what do you expect of me?" The Warden smiles, proud to have such an admirable and loyal friend of a warrior, and hands him a scroll of Samurai design.

"All you need do is follow the directions of the scroll, it is of Latin Language so it should be no problem reading it. You are dismissed."

"Sir!" Holden Cross replies, now having his mission he left the Warden's throne room wondering what his new mission would be determined to complete it to the best of his abilities. When he finally reached his sleeping quarters he read the contents of the mission...and frowned.

—

A day had passed and Holden Cross had found himself in an unused training field far from the castle but far enough to still be in the stronghold.

In front of him were four (in his opinion), troublesome Recruits. Not just any regular Recruits. "No, that would've been too easy." Thinks The Lawbringer.

In front of him were Recruits from three different nations, two being Knights while the other two were a Viking and Samurai. He had hoped they were all taught English before being enlisted as his students.

If there was a language barrier he was sure it would've been harder for him to handle, if that was the case he had a few schools to visit with the purpose to "Re-educate" it's teachers.

It was a new era of warriors, a Language has been decided to help improve communication on the field, that was what Holden Cross could agree on. No troubles were to be made as it was but a second Language after all.

Now looking at his students he was definitely sure they would be very troublesome, the tension in the air was as thick as stone as he looked at the Valkyrie Recruit staring daggers at the Orochi Recruit, who was also trying to glare swords as best as they could at the Viking.

Not far from the two watching was a Warden recruit, that he was sure of. She wore the regular armor a common Warden would wore and the reason he knew was a she was because of the blonde braided hair coming from behind her helmet resting on her shoulder.

Looking around he just couldn't see the forth member of the group he was to teach. Looking at the only tree in the middle of the field they were next to he looked at the branches and found him.

It was a Centurion Knight, resting and laying about, without a care in the world. The Lawbringer groaned and would've facepalm if he wasn't holding his weapon two handed. Seeing that Centurion, a soon to be proud Knight, was something he would not stand for.

Unknowingly he caught the attention of the three Recruits and watch as The General readied his weapon and swung at the tree. The Poleaxe had dug deep into the tree a quarter of the way.

The Centurion grumbled, The Lawbringer swung a second time and was now a two-thirds of the way, the Centurion was waking up, and with one final strike, Holden Cross had cut through the tree. With a push of his leg the tree went falling down, with the Centurion realizing what was going on.

"Hey! What the- AH!" The Tree had fallen and the Centurion was sure he was going to feel the drop in the morning. Walking through the leaves Holden Cross grabbed the Recruit with one hand on his arm and threw him to the rest of the team.

"Oof!" "There, now that we're all here, we can get this whole thing started now." "Hey! What gives?!" The Centurion yelled expecting an answer, The Lawbringer dared not give him a response.

"...As I was saying, if you hadn't had gotten the memo, I'll be your new instructor from here on out. You will be listening to me, anything I say will be heard and if you don't follow my orders to a "T"! Consider your career goodbye."

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" "Yeah!" Said the Centurion and Orochi with the Orochi sounding feminine.

"That would be your commanding officer rookies, better get used to it." "Tsk! No offense, but I don't take orders from anyone, Knight." Replied the Valkyrie with a haughty and arrogant voice.

"Now now guys, let's not get too hasty, I'm sure there's a good reason for all this." The Warden of the group said, hoping to defuse the tense atmosphere.

"Easy for you to say! You weren't pushed out a tree and man handle!" "Yeah!" Said the Centurion and Orochi respectively. "See? At least the Samurai is on my side."

"Yeah!"

"That's because she doesn't understand you, especially with how dumb she is, ain't that right? You damned Samurai?" Retorted the Valkyrie, now looking to challenge the short Orochi.

The Samurai herself could only reply with a "Grrr", the Warden was trying to find some way to stop the fighting while the Centurion was egging on one. The Samurai was sure to start an actual fight and was ready to reply back a challenge of her own but was stopped by a loud and commanding voice.

"Enough!" _Klink_! stabbing the pommel of the Poleaxe to the ground all that Holden Cross could do was facepalm and curses Jaune's name.

"Alright, all of you line up, I have a few things that need to be done before we start, if not consider what I did to your Centurion friend here a godsend. Do you understand?"

"Understood!"

"Whatever."

"Tsk!"

"Yeah!"

_Klink_! Holden Cross had face palmed once more.

—

As the four Recruits lined up side by side facing their new instructor as he stood in front of them a few feet away, the sun was shining high in the sky, showing it was now around noon.

"Now I do not care about your hobbies, your jobs, nor do I care of your life story, because at this moment I need your names. We'll go left to right, Warden first, Orochi Second, Centurion next, and Valkyrie last, if you will?"

"I am a newly promoted Warden Recruit, at your service commander!" The Warden said standing up straight and ready.

"Newly promoted Orochi Sir!" The Samurai said, mimicking the Warden.

"You can call me your newly promoted Centurion Recruit! At your-"

"Yeah that's definitely not going to cut it." The Lawbringer pointed out, stopping the Centurion before he could finish his sentence.

"W-Wha- Hey! I wasn't finished you know!" "Nor do I get a chance!"

"Calm yourselves you two, you'll get your turn. Now back to the top. Warden, I suggest you introduce again, this time with your "Real" name instead of your title."

"Eh- Um...Sir?" The Warden said with slight hesitation.

"Your name Soldier...is that a problem?" The Lawbringer asked threateningly, knowing full well there was a problem, especially when it came to names.

In what is now Harmonian culture, even before the three nations united, when it comes down to names of Recruits, Champions, and beyond, when you give your name to a warrior it could mean one of two things.

The first being that you have the utmost of respect for said person, if they are a higher rank then you and you would willingly give them your name without disrespect. It shows just how much you trust them, and it's kindness is usually returned in full.

While the second being absolute shame, if said warrior had use force and took your name without returning one themselves. It showed that you were weak and are not worthy of a name. A mark is made on your helmet in the shape of an "X", to show all that you had lost your name and is not worthy of having one.

In the end it has always been a matter of "Will you give me your name in this confrontation for me to shame you? Or will you allow me to give you death?" Many had chosen death.

"So...will you tell me your name...Soldier? Or shall I...Take it" Holden Cross said more seriously as he lean towards the Warden.

"Hey! You can't just do that!" "Yeah!" Yelled the Centurion and Orochi, While the Valkyrie silently judged, not liking the situation the four were currently in.

The Warden suddenly stood tall and saluted to her leader. "My name is Jeanne! Jeanne Thomas! It's a pleasure to meet you, and I respect you with all my heart!" Jeanne yelled with fear evident on her stiff and shaken posture.

It was silent within the clearing, as the Centurion was dumbfounded that The Warden...or Jeanne now called would give her name so willingly.

"There, now was that so hard? Jeanne, don't worry, I'll give you my name as a sign of respect later on." "Oh thank the Gods themselves!" Jeanne exclaimed, now relaxed and glad to hear that her leader would not shame and sully her name.

"If only your other teammates were as lucky as you." Holden cross faced away from Jeanne and faced the three. "This could go one of two ways, one, you give me your names to make this easier...or I take them from you. Your call."

"...Acer García, Sir Lawbringer, at your service." Said the Centurion looking to the ground arms crossed. "If my fellow Knight is going down...might as well join her" thinks Acer, annoyed at Jeanne's willingness to give her name.

"Hoshiko Kamiko, 'Master Lawbringer.'" Said the Orochi, placing a fist on her palm, and bowing to her teacher.

"A Hoshiko? Well isn't that interesting." "Y-Yeah..." "No matter, what matters now though, is that your here apart of my team, what's your business is your business, unless it needs to involve me. Alright?" "R-Right!" Kamiko said happily, still bowing.

Holden Cross then walks to the last member of the group, the Valkyrie, refusing to look at the Lawbringer.

"Now that the rest of the team has contributed, what about the last member of our team, Hmm?" Holden said standing in front of the young women.

"Tsk! Like 'Hel' am I going to give my name to you, especially in the presence of a Samurai." The Viking said speaking the name "Samurai" as if toxic, with Kamiko now fuming.

"Let me guess, I'm going to have to beat you in a duel now aren't I." Holden said, speaking as if it was a statement instead of a question.

"You're the one who said it...not me." The Valkyrie said slowly walking a few feet away from the Lawbringer. "A favor duel is all I ask, if you win, you get my name."

"If you win, I'll promote you to champion right here and now". The Valkyrie suddenly stood still as if shocked, "R-really?!" the Viking said looking back.

"Yep. In fact...why not make this a test while we're at it." Stabbing the Poleaxe's pommel into the ground, Holden lead the three members to the side and told them to watch and listen, as Holden and the Viking stand away from each other.

"This shall be the first test you all will participate in, the rules are simple." The four Recruits listen attentively

"You three are to help your Viking teammate by giving her call outs, I'm sure you know the basic rundown of what my abilities could do so this should be fairly easy. You, are you to listen to your team and plan accordingly." Holden said pointing to the Valkyrie near the end of his statement.

"Now remember, your ability to co-operate will be tested. The reward for passing, will not only grant you all the title champions, but I shall personally vouch for all four of you to personally work under your own Vanguard leader." That statement caught the four off guard, "A chance to work under the greatest warriors of all time?!" thought almost all of them, while Jeanne was thinking something entirely different.

"Hey teacher, Mr. Lawbringer...what exactly happens if we fail?" "Well...in the off chance that you do fail...then I'll personally demote each and everyone of you to the fodder class of soldiers, with the only way to become a recruit by graduating your class training all over again!"

"W-What?!

"Eeeehhhh?!"

"You can't do that!"

"By Odin's Beard!"

Yelled the four Recruits, each with their own call of surprised.

"Oh quit your whining, your Viking teammate is the one who requested this fight, it's only right for me to accept such conditions. Either she wins and you all become champions...or you four get sent back home and try to let history repeat. So...let's begin shall we?" Said Holden in a ready stance with the Valkyrie gulping.

"Maybe I'm in way over my head" thinks the Viking.

—

"He's going for a top heavy attack!"

_Klang_!

"Don't dodge! You could've parry that!"

"Side step to the right!"

"Argh!"

"No! Not your right! My Right!"

_Kling_! _Klang_!

"'Stupid Viking!' Unstoppable! Unstopp-!"

'Ad mortem, inimīcus!'

_BANG_!

"...able..."

"You having fun yet? Cause I sure am." Says Holden after knocking down his temporary opponent. The Viking herself when she dropped on her back, was too dazed to hear or do anything, and before she knew it.

A painful amount of pressure landed on her stomach, when her vision finally cleared she saw the Lawbringer's Poleaxe aiming for her neck. "This fight is over, you have lost."

The Viking was looking towards the weapon when it was pointed at her neck, dropping her head to the group she let out an audible groan. "I did...didn't I...at least tell me I gave you a challenge..." said the hopeful Viking.

"...No, you didn't. Your charges became predictable, you kept using up your stamina way too often...and you didn't even listen to your teammates."

"No...I didn't..." As the three got closer they heard her confession and were angry. Especially the Samurai.

'Are you serious?! You idiotic, self centered Viking! I knew you were hard headed but this is ridiculous you no good-' Kamiko had stomped away from the group angry and away from earshot.

The two Knights looked at the Samurai and could agree with her, even if they didn't know exactly what she was yelling about as Kamiko paced back and forth angrily spewing obscenities.

Even if Holden had stepped off of the Viking, the Viking still continued to lay on the ground. "Now that this is over." Holden reaches his hand towards the prone Valkyrie.

"Get up, there's time to mope on our way to Beaufort Castle."

"Right...of course..." The Viking lazily grabbed the Lawbringer's hand as she got up, taking one last look at her weapons before putting them away on her back.

"I...I can't believe I lost..."

"Well you better start believing...cause you kinda ruined this chance for all of us...good job. Hey, since we're all going to be fodder, what is your name?" Acer questioned leaning on the shoulder of his fellow teammate.

"..." grumbled Abbey as she refused to look at the Centurion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?" Said Acer as he began to poke the cheek of the Valkyrie's helmet.

"I said it was Abbey Alva! You half brained idiot!" Abbey responded by grabbing the finger and twisting it, to the Centurions misfortune. "Ah!Ah!Ah! That hurts! That huuurts!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Jeanne, now greeting Abbey as she lets go of the Centurion nursing his injury.

"...Please to meet you, Errr..." "Jeanne, Jeanne Thomas, let's be great friends."

'And another thing! You green blond headed buffoon! You. Have. No. Honor!' Kamiko yelled in Japanese, now in front of the Viking pointing a finger at Abbey's chest.

"...I'm sorry?" Abbey said confused. "Hmph! 'You better be.'" Said Kamiko now facing away from the Viking arms crossed.

"Ok you four, that's enough of the pleasantries. We still need to head to Beaufort Castle, let's get moving."

None of the Recruits had moved.

"Well? You four are taking point, move!"

Not hoping to gain the Ire of the Lawbringer, they indeed, started to move.

—

The small group of five were walking through the streets of Beaufort, passing by wooden houses and buildings, seeing normal villagers living their lives or trying to make Beaufort their new home.

What the four noticed was that the supposed "street" they were on was busy, with people passing the five without a thought or care, a few people even stopped them to try and sell their wares.

The four saw the castle in the distance, not extremely far but not close either. The walk from the training grounds to the street was pretty quiet and calm, as the four knew their days as a recruit were over. Jeanne asks a question.

"Um...Lawbringer Sir...why exactly were we four selected to train under you?"

To the other Recruits they found that as a legitimate question, why were they picked and sent off to train after graduating early from their class training.

"At least one of you asked the question I've been waiting to hear."

"Sir?" "As you may have known a new enemy has appeared with the full intent to kill us all. Though they don't have the same goal as the Blackstones, they are just as much or more vicious then them.

"Something as vicious as the Blackstone's? What could be as vicious if not more then them?"

"They are called the Grimm, at the Battle of Unity Camp they had successfully killed almost all of the Vikings, Samurai, and Knights stationed there. If it wasn't for the mysterious Warrior there, I'm sure no one would've left that place alive." Holden says mournfully.

"Are they the reason why we graduated so early...Jarl Lawbringer?" Asked Abbey, despondent as she saw the castle get closer and closer.

"...They are...Which brings me to my next point, we need warriors that can battle the most dangerous of Grimm and live, your Harmonic leader would also agree as such, and thus "The Huntsman Plan" is what's been made to be. They chose you all because you four have the skills and the potential to be as such. A Huntsman."

Now in front of the castle gates Holden stops the four and goes into a more in-depth explanation.

"What this Huntsman Plan entails, is to transform the current need of war trained warriors, into the next protectors of Harmony. The last defense against the Grimm. They would no longer be warriors of either Knights, Samurai, or Vikings, but as Huntsman for all of Harmony."

"Sir Lawbringer...I don't seem to understand. If a Knight, worked for all of Harmony...what exactly are they? If they don't work for one nation or another...aren't they out of a job?"

"Not exactly, think of it like this, If I was a Gladiator of the Knights after the war, I would be out of a job if it was over. This Huntsman plan would go into affect, and I would still have my job, except, I am not a Gladiator of the Knights anymore, I am a Gladiator of the Huntsman Organization. The Huntsman Organization hails to all nations and they serve the people as the final front against the Grimm."

"Jarl Lawbringer...I thought this whole...team thing was a training course to further my combat skills. What exactly are we being trained for?" The Recruits had to agree with the question, although the Grimm weren't news to them, they had little to no information about them, and they were suppose to fight them?

"No, you are not being trained here to fight for a single nation or cause, you are being trained here to fight together and kill what plagues all of our homes. Yes, I may not be able to teach you a lot of things when it concerns your certain path of fighting style, but I'm certain you will learn a lot."

"You may all have came here as recruits, but I'm sure as you go through my training, I will see nothing but Chosen warriors who have the potential to be greater then ever before."

"If I'm being honest, should you four be put into a situation similar to that of The Battle of Unity Camp, you would die. There's no sugarcoating it. Which is why I'm going to train you to be ready for the next Grimm incursion."

"Um...Master Lawbringer...we no Recruits now, fodder now right?" Kamiko, although her English was broken she was understood, why should they worry about being Huntsman if they were just fodder, why was The Lawbringer telling them this.

"Hmm, good point, alright then, a make up test is in order, if you can tell me exactly why you chose this lifestyle, consider yourselves Recruits under my tutelage. We'll start with...You Jeanne. Tell me why you fight."

Jeanne was stunned, more so that she wasn't ready for the question, but as her group looks to her, she breathed in, then out...stalled, and spoke.

"I-...I wanna fight because...I wanna protect those who can't protect themselves." Jeanne proclaimed proudly.

"Acer?" The Centurion himself, heard his name and smiled under his helmet, and decided to fall just like his sister in arms.

"I'm Acer Garciá, and I fight for the thrill of it! I fight so my home can never go unprotected."

"Me! Me! I Fight, because want to make own lifu! Fate smiles to me!" Kamiko says, holding her closed fist to her heart.

The three Recruits looked to their last teammate Abbey, and was waiting for her, Lawbringer included.

"...Do I have to do it?" "Abbeyyy" Jeanne said to her "official" friend. "We all did it, why shouldn't you?" "Yeah!" Questioned Acer with Kamiko agreeing.

"...Fine...I'm Abbey Alva, and I fight because I want to go out as a proud warrior, and reach the great land of Valhalla!...Happy?"

"Very."

"A great goal! I don't know where "Vahalla" is but let's fight together to get there!"

"Yeah!"

Abbey, although looking away from the three, slightly smiled under her helmet.

"Maybe having these guys as teammates won't be too bad..." thinks the Valkyrie.

Holden Cross soon began to speak.

"My name is Holden Cross, I'm the general of the Iron Legion, and I fight to right the wrongs of the past." Holden says, proud to see how his now students interact.

Before any comment could be made about Holden Cross, the large gate doors were slowly creaking open. "Well it's about time, follow me, there's something I need to show you four." "Show us what exactly?" "You'll see."

As they walked into the castle that was home to the leader of the Iron Legion. The two Knights were giddy at the thought of seeing The Lord Warden, but they were not to visit him.

Holden Cross was walking them to a different place in the castle, it was a marble colored room, having nothing but walls and a few pillars. What was very noticeable was the walls had markings on them, and in the middle of the room was a big black stone tablet. An object that was recently built in after the battle of Unity.

The black stone tablet was 16 feet in length and 8 feet in width, with words inscribed on it. "What do you believe is on this tablet?" Holden Cross Asks his four students as they marveled at the huge object.

The four looked at each other, and with no one offering to look, Jeanne moved forward, the one most curious of the tablet. "Enlighten me if you will Jeanne, go on and take a closer look, what do you see?

"...It looks to be names sir." "Good that they are, can you read them out?" "A few of them Sir, but not all of them, some are in Latin, but I can't make out the rest...I think they're-"

"You're right Jeanne, they are names aren't they? Abbey, Kamiko, if you both could look at the names." They were perplexed, why would they look at names like this? It made no sense, the two complied in the end.

"Fujiwara Aiko(italics), Japanese name...In Japanese?" "It sure is, Abbey, see a familiar name anywhere?" "I do...Nordic names...not all of it but some."

"Do any of you know why that is?" As the students continued to look at the names, none of them could give a straight answer, why were there names of all nations there, "It doesn't make sense." Thinks the Valkyrie.

"That's because that stone tablet was built in honor of those who lost their lives at the battle of camp Unity, where the Grimm first attacked. You'll see names on the walls as well, all in Nordic, all in Japanese, and all in Latin." The four realizing what was on the walls did they indeed look closer all around the room. The supposed markings were names, names of proud warriors.

"Why show us this Jarl?" "Because this shows that times are changing, the enemy we face out there, whoever you are, will not hesitate to kill you. It's not about you against you, or me. It's now about us and them. Just like before during the Blackstone Wars, except it won't be humans this time."

"The More the Grimm are left alone, the more we bicker against each other, there will be more names on that tablet, and many more on these walls. With names who go by the path of a warrior like us...but not of the hard working citizen."

"Our ancestors had the gall to fight one another in a war where we don't even know the reason why or how it started. Our Vanguard Leaders realize this that fighting will get us nowhere, and it has gotten us nowhere. This attitude of yours, of being better then the other, of hating the other, it needs to stop or we will all die. Yes, this scar between all of our factions won't heal in a day, but the more time we take, the more time the Grimm will come and end us."

"I don't expect you to hold each other's hands and become friends just like that, I expect you all to at least work together as a unit, as a team. If not...well that gives the Grimm more time to learn...to plan...and to kill."

"I'll give you all a day to think about what I just said, that's an order from your commanding officer, if you can't seem to entertain the thought of working together...don't even bother coming back to the training grounds. find your own way home or find a way to live here I don't care...as long as you aren't a nuisance...then I won't have to hunt you down myself. Knight or otherwise. You're dismissed for today, do what you must."

Before Holden Cross would leave the four to continue on looking at the names a little bit more, he would hear one sentence of his group, and his newfound worry of troubles, would melt away.

"...So tell me Samurai...what was your name again?"

Although there was a rocky start, Holden Cross was sure, it would all work out in the end.

—

(A/N: After finally having the time and the drive to continue on, I finally got this chapter in, after some thinking I know what I want from this story. Let's hope for more chapters!)

Review:

The Teletrap: Yeah, after some time it wasn't something I wanted and after some learning time, it allowed me to grow from it, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Strike 5: Journey Part 1

"What exactly does The Lord Warden expects for us to find out here? Land? Fortune? Grimm? ...Or people?" - Fodder Soldier, from the personal journal of an Iron Legion Soldier during Stone's expedition.

———————————————————

Three months since the Battle of Unity, The Huntsman Plan came into effect. With teams of four being made to combat the forces of Grimm.

With every team of four with fodder class warriors, a hunt for the Grimm became successful with casualties only hurting and killing the fodder.

The people, the civilians the belonged and worked for the three factions at first, were uneasy and frightful, but when word came of the hunts the Champions partook in the populous had calmed down.

And the Nations worked as they had before when there was war. With many of the villages moving and living near their respective stronghold.

Three months and the three nations made one choice. A chance to improve relations between the Harmonic Lands, three teams, three leaders, each with four young recruits for them to teach.

while one was accepting of the position. (Ayu the Kensei General), one wasn't so happy about it that being Holden Cross the Knight General. While the Warlord, Stigandr the Viking General...

———————————————————

"If we can't have peace and order, then I'll make sure none of us will!" Yells a very angry female Lawbringer as at her armored feet are two defeated Recruit Vikings. A Shaman and Highlander to be more specific.

While a few feet away from the three is a Shinobi laughing at the misfortune of the Vikings who thought they could take on the young Lawbringer.

"And what's so funny to you huh? You think you're safe? Nope, not when I'm around." The Lawbringer says walking towards the Shinobi, who was obviously shorter and smaller then her.

'Oh god dam-!' Was all the Shinobi was able to say before the Lawbringer did a guard break on the samurai and a duel was suddenly in place.

After a minute had passed the Samurai was defeated and was placed to sit along with the two Vikings with the Lawbringer standing watch over them.

Making sure the three weren't dead and were knocked out, Stigandr cautiously approached the Knight.

"So...Uh...you did a good job out there. That...that was some skill right there." The Lawbringer happily gave her reply which frightened the Jarl quite a bit.

"Thank you, and I appreciate it very much so! You see, I'm going to be the best Lawbringer out there, just like the Knight General Holden Cross! You'll see!"

"I'm...I'm sure you will, names Stigandr, what's yours?" "I don't really know...I've been an orphan since I was a child and the village that took care of me didn't really give me a name. They just called me...'Child'. Course that was until I began my training to be a Lawbringer, and here I am!" The Nameless Lawbringer said hurriedly and happily.

"...Ok...Well if we can get this team together...maybe we can find you a name. Sound good?" "That sounds amazing! Thank you!" The Lawbringer suddenly hugged Stigandr with all her force, which was hurting the Warlord.

"Ah! Too much! Too much!!" later that day, Stigandr, although being a few feet taller then his Lawbringer student, made note that she was very unnaturally strong for her age.

His claims would be proven as throughout the rest of the day watching his three students work together to defeat the Lawbringer, she would somehow pull a win out of nowhere every match, shrugging off strikes that could've killed her, as if it was nothing.

"Better report this to the Lord Raider" thinks Stigandr. As days passed, with many breaks and plans, The Lawbringer was finally defeated and as the Vikings and Samurai celebrated, so did The Lawbringer, bringing each of them in a hug...which they appreciated and hated at the same time because of the strength, thus, making team Stigandr complete.

"...Now I'm sure I really need to report this to the Lord Raider" thinks Stigandr. "But for another time, for its time to celebrate! Haha!"

———————————————————

The General Stigandr was given an interesting set of recruits, especially his nameless Lawbringer.

Three months later, half a year had passed since the Battle of Unity camp, and The Warden asks for Stone to his throne room. Stone is a General of the Iron Legion, and is "thee de facto leader" of the Knight's Naval Fleet.

"Well well, it sure has been awhile old friend." Greets Stone. "Old? I know I have aged quite a bit but I assure you I can still kick your ass." Jaune replies on his Throne joyfully. "Haha, Ah, Whatever you say Jaune. So! What exactly did you call me in for? Sounds pretty important if that blubbering idiot of a Fodder Knight had anything to say about it." The Conqueror said crossing his arms in disapproval, thinking about the panicked Knight.

"It is, because I'm sending you on an important mission, I need three traveling ships filled with fodder and a few Knights of your choosing to go out on an expedition for me."

"An Expedition you say? Where to?" Says Stone looking at the Harmonian map hanging on the wall a few feet away.

"Nowhere near here in Harmony, where I want you to go, is beyond the map lines, and into a new territory, a place called Anima." What the Warden said caught Stone off guard.

"A new territory huh? What makes you so sure that there's a place out there?" "I'm sure that there is new land out there..." The Warden chuckled, "Shall I swear on my name for old times sake? That there is land beyond Harmony?" "Ha! You and I both know that when you swear like that it has to be true now." Both Knights joyfully laughed in remembrance of all the times Jaune swore on his name.

"So...Anima. How long of a trip are we talking here?" "If I can remember, it should be a trip no longer then a week, at most to get to this land." "What are we looking for?" "Land, Grimm, maybe even people if nessecary. There's more then just the Land of Harmony out there, I'm sure there's people as well."

Still looking at the map, the Conqueror still had his own doubts. "Alright, any other detail I should know?" "I want this trip to last you at least a Month, a little bit more after but nothing less, if it's been more then half a month, I want you to turn back and report to me what you were able to find. From here at the ports of Beaufort, you should find something if you go straight ahead from here." "Good to know, I'll make sure it all works out, but couldn't you have done this sooner?"

What Stone was referring to was the coming Winter season, what many didn't know was that the Winter season was rough for all nations in Harmony, if they weren't prepared, crops wouldn't have been ready and many would starve. People had died in their own homes due to the harsh cold in the past. With diseases running amok if many were not careful.

"I would've but throughout the months to now I have been putting this subject off. That's why it's only a month, so make sure to leave as soon as you can before a winter storm drops on us suddenly." The Warden wisely suggests.

"Well, it's only a month, so it shouldn't be too bad, and if we do find people, I'm sure I can get us help for this season. Don't worry my friend, I'll make you proud of me yet. Haha." Stone jokingly said.

Later that night as Stone and his party left Harmony, Jaune looked to the sky once more, and as it wavered again he knew something was wrong. Especially so as the months went by, Stone and his men never returned.

One year passes as the war against the Grimm first started, one year had passed since The Battle of Unity Camp. A town and village had been made where Unity Camp had first been place. Made possible by the many forces of each Faction. From the Fodder to the Champions, and because of Harmony's first generation of Huntsman.

What become of the Huntsman plan was that as the months flew by, the simple plan was being made to evolve. A meeting was taking place in Unity Village, where the three Vanguard Leaders reported what came of the plan, what needed to be improve on, and so on and so forth.

The talks soon led to the next generation of Huntsman, the three experimental mixed Harmonic teams. Jaune made aware that despite Holden Cross' Team's rough start, they had learned how to cooperate and work together. A certain Warden named Jeanne had even called each of her teammates as friends.

The Raider told of his General's teams successes, Stigandr said that with the help of the Lawbringer of the team, she practically brought the law of the group with Stigandr's help, and forced them all to work together, with both kindness and pain.

Which brought them to the Samurai General's own team. The Samurai Faction Leader could only sigh.

———————————————————

"Despite this clear hatred each of you have for each other. I am going to make myself clear. I don't care if your a Viking, I don't care if you're a Knight, and I assuredly don't care if you're a Samurai! If you go against my authority like you all just did before, I'll make sure this next punishment, is one you will dearly...pay for. Am I understood!?!"

Yells Ayu, the Kensei General of the Samurai faction as she stares at her recruits consisting of a Gladiator, Shugoki, Aramusha, and a Raider.

"understood..." said the young recruits obviously in pain and regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that, I said, Am I Understood?!" Ayu tells, pulling out her Nodachi.

"Understood!" Yell the frightened Recruits.

———————————————————

The Emperor did say the group that Ayu, his Kensei General was leading, were very troubled at first, but after a few days of constant drilling, training, and punishments it made them realize that she would not tolerate exclusion of one, and would made sure there was the inclusion of everyone.

The Faction Leader also mentioned a Grimm training exercise gone wrong which also helped majorly, but Ayu refused to go further into the matter. As long as the group know the importance of teamwork and to help one another. He never really bothered.

"Now then, I believe the reports of the Grimm excursions came next, and I believe that these reports are something of notice." The Warden says, passing each of his fellow leaders papers as they sit in a dimly lit room around a round table.

"Some of these reports would say a strike from a Grimm would hurt the same as a regular strike from a human Champion, with Grimm bigger and smarter having the tendency to hurt and damage more. Which is incredibly odd."

""Odd" is the key word there Warden, why would they be barely a danger to us, when they killed so many at The Battle of Unity Camp?" Hiroto asks.

"Being labeled as "barely a danger" is still a wrong term to describe them Samurai, many of the fodder soldiers have been injured and killed recently. It's not much but it did happen." Harald refutes arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Right, my apologies, but even then you are not the only one to take notice of such things right?"

"Of course, many of my own men had made notice of such things, many of my own warriors had told me they felt stronger and faster, with the ability to heal quicker and easier then before. It just doesn't make sense." Harald says, still thinking of the topic, until Jaune spoke again that is.

"Are any of the Recruits mentioning the same symptoms?"

"As far as the Samurai go...None whatsoever, but Ayu had made notice of it, with the students thinking they were growing from their own teacher."

"Stigandr told me of his teams Lawbringer, the girl had strength not normal in recruits like her, and she could shrug off fatal hits like they were nothing but an inconvenience."

"Many of our warriors surviving blows thought fatal is nothing new, and having strength is, I'll admit, strange. But what would make her special?" Jaune questioned.

"They were hits from three different recruits, a Shinobi, Highlander, and Shaman fought the girl for an entire day and won with the combined efforts of the three. What was odd that when she was finally defeated, she got up like nothing happened. A whole day of fighting and the girl was barely winded is what makes her special."

The statement gave pause to the Knight and Samurai, and indeed found it strange.

"Should you find anything...peculiar about your soldiers make note of it and send a messenger bird to me. I would very much like to see them for myself." Jaune asks.

"What exactly are we looking for to be considered...Peculiar?" Hiroto asks.

"An ability, a power not natural to us..."normal" people." Jaune describes as best as he could.

"Do you mean something like the likes of that fool Tozin? The one who could split into three?" The Warborn Leader asked curiously.

"General Tozin was no...super human. He used tricks and deception to fight his enemies, I'll be honest, I'm not surprised to see he fooled you." The Viking growled and looked to the Samurai in the room. "...so it would seem."

The door to the meeting room was suddenly barged into by a Fodder class Knight Illuminating the room. 'Lord Warden! I have an urgent message to give you!' The Knight said in Latin.

'Couldn't this have waited until after? We still have a few topics to discuss!' The Faction Leader angrily asked.

The Knight gave Jaune a piece of rolled up parchment, which the Vanguard leader was opening up.

'It's about Stone Sir! He's alive! He and his party returned unharmed, he wants to meet up with you as soon as he can.'

"Stone? Alive?!" Thinks the Warden. 'Where is he right now?'

'At Beaufort my Lord, he awaits your presence with urgent news, a brief summary is in that parchment, and it's news that should be seen and heard by the Vanguard Leaders only.'

'So you say, now leave, a meeting is still taking place, and it may take longer it seems.'

'My apologies, good day My Lords!'

The Knight bows and leaves the room, closing the door as well. Reading the rest of the paper, Jaune makes a comment. "It looks like I was wrong for once, but also right."

"Stone Huh? Who might that be?" Asks Hiroto. "I see you've been learning Latin, but I believe that's a conversation for another day my old friend." The Warden replies.

"Stone is officially one of my own Knight generals. While unofficially I've assigned him as the main captain of the Naval forces."

"Naval forces? Why would you make him one? Why would you even need a Naval force?" The Raider asks. "To answer both of your questions, think of it as a more...personal matter."

"For him or yourself?" "Both, and because of such a thing, it appears it has bore us fruit. Let me be serious my friends, we are not the only people here in Harmony. Because some, happen to be called Faunus in a place called Menagerie." The Warden proclaims, now telling the two what exactly happened during Stone's Expedition.

———————————————————

"Week One, Day One. Mission Report: This is Stone, Champion Rank Conqueror of the Iron Legion, Official Knight General and The Knights Sea Fleet Captain." Stone wrote in his journal to keep track of the mission.

"Earlier today I was assigned on an "Adventure" to find out what exactly lays beyond Harmony. I was told there was a place called "Anima" and if we go straight from Beaufort Stronghold we would be able to reach there in one weeks time, two weeks to stick around and document what we found, while we head back home the final week. One month is all it would take, and if by chance we see no land by the second week we simply turn around. And report what we find. By tomorrow the stars themselves should be able to guide us. Even if we don't need them. No deviations on our path and that will not change until then. This is Stone signing off."

As Stone stands from his desk he looks to the map in his quarters. Right under it was his bed, a simple cot and an armor stand next to it. "Although it's a small and simple room it's practicality triumphs over comfort." Thinks Stone.

Leaving his quarters the Conqueror still in his armor walks into his own "War Room". In the middle of the large room was a large table with a Map laid down on it.

In stones opinion there was more table then there was map, with the paper only covering less then a quarter of the table, but it was all they had to work with.

Stone picked up the map given and studied it as best as he could. Thankfully The Knight was all alone in the room as the rest of the crew were working on the ship through the night, or sleeping to prepare for tomorrow.

"We really don't have much to go on here Jaune" thinks Stone with a sigh. As the Map was just an old map of Harmony before the Three Harmonic Nations came to power with a red line you could barely see going straight from Beaufort outwards.

Putting the map down Stone drops the map and pins it down to prevent it from rolling off. As the Knight heads for the door to his sleeping quarters right when he reaches for the door handle the entire ship creaks and tremble. As it tips to one side it tips to the other surprising the Knight as he loses his balance.

"What in the-?" Stone exclaims, the Conqueror quickly stands and leaves the room outside to the deck of the ship to see what's happening, yelling in Latin while doing so.

———————————————————

"Week One. Day Two. We don't know exactly what happened yesterday night, as far as we know it also happened to the two other ships I brought with me for this expedition. No one was hurt, but we were all startled if more then anything. One thing I have taken major noticed along with many others is that the air feels"

Stone thinks a moment before writing again. "Warm, when we left Harmony the winter season was approaching, back there it was cold, it was the fall season so it wouldn't have been a surprise. But it feels like it's...Late Spring, Early Summer, I don't pay much attention to the seasons but even I know this is wrong. Besides that nothing major has happened either, I've also decided to only write down important parts of the day for the report. This is Stone Signing off."

———————————————————-

"Week One, Day Four, This journey hasn't been making sense lately. Warm weather, cool nights, the stars being entirely different then before. None of this has been making any sense. I've asked around if any one knew anything about this sudden change, unluckily no one gave it any thought and continued working like nothing. With our stars not being able to guide us, only the gods may know what will become of us. May every single men in this 60 man expedition live and tell the tale, this is Stone signing off for the night.

———————————————————

"Week One, Day Seven, The Lord Warden had surprised me many times during my time working beside him and under him. The first was when he fought off an invading Viking party by himself. The times I've worked alongside him, towards his path to redemption for peace. What had surprised me most was his journey to Valkenheim to speak to the Warborn Leader."

Stone let's out a hearty chuckle. "A single Warden, a Warden who attacked the Vikings no less, going to do nothing but discuss peace to the leader of the Vikings. Outrageous, when I first heard of it I was appalled that he left without me, without us, without a army, but himself. If it wasn't for Apollyon's interference, I'm sure that he would've died. In the end...it worked, we gain allies in the form of the Vikings, ones that we could trust."

"So many things he's done to surprise me, and he just can't keep doing it. It's the seventh day and we had found land. I couldn't believe it, not once had The Lord Warden proven himself wrong, and I have yet to find a reason to not trust him. For the times I've seen him do the impossible, he would swear on his name, and soon enough it all become possible."

"It's late at Night and we've made camp on a small beach, tomorrow morning we'll be searching the place to see what exactly we'll find, this is Stone, Signing off."

———————————————————

"Alright, week two, day one, we've settled down on a beach, if I have to be so bold, I'd say we're the first faction to make it to this new land of Anima. Our three boats have successfully docked."

Looking to the three ships on the beach, Stone makes notice that the only way off of the ship was a ladder.

"Although it had progressed fairly slow, we were able to set up a base of operations. All fifty of our Fodder soldiers had made a perimeter of the camp, and the rest of us guarding said fodder in case."

Stone pauses in his writing, and thinks of his actions. "As the captain of this voyaging fleet, I made sure everything went smoothly, guiding people to do what needed to be done. Later today I've decided to assemble a party of three Knights and a few Fodder Soldiers. Bags would be carried to help set up camp in a differing place."

"This is a new place, and the Lord Warden gave me a mission. It's only right I carry it out."

———————————————————

"General, the party you've asked for is ready." Stone closes his mission journal with the quill and looks to a Lawbringer, with a Warden, and a certain Peacekeeper named Mercy. Five fodder soldiers are carrying sleeping bags and tents.

"General? Heh, please, just call me Stone." The Conqueror walks towards one of the Fodder men and grabs a huge bag one man was barely carrying. "I'll take that."

"You know when The Lord Warden said you could grab any Knight for this mission, I'm sure he didn't mean me." Mercy the Peacekeeper stated now walking alongside Stone as the group walk into the forest.

"Ah don't be like that, it's about time you had some action in the field. Plus, weren't you the one who asked for anything to do?" "...Fine, I guess you make a fair point." Mercy replies. "Let's just keep moving, who knows what could be put there."

———————————————————

Hours would pass as the group traverses, no sign of civilization or Grimm to be seen, throughout the day they stopped here and there for a break, but nothing was to be found.

That was until the group found a large hill with a flat base. Stone decided that the hill shall be the place where the group will set up camp for the night.

As tents were being set up small talk goes on between the Knights. With some convincing the two Chosen ranked Knights the Lawbringer's name was Agusto and the Warden was called Durante.

With camp made, Stone overlooks the area and sees a Fodder Soldier writing in a Journal. It's now evening and the sky was turning orange, Mercy orders Durante and two fodder soldiers to get firewood for the night. The four comply and head into the forest down below the hill.

———————————————————

"Although we haven't found anything yet on this peaceful day, I have high hopes for a peaceful night tonight as well as a good day tomorrow. This is Stone, Signing off."

"Where could those Knights be? They shouldn't be this long for wood." Mercy says as she looks out to the forest.

Looking at the sky, Stone deduces that it would be Nightfall soon, and Mercy was correct, for Firewood it shouldn't have taken long.

"Agusto, Stone, it would be wise for us to head into the forest and look for our missing men." Mercy says still looking out to the forest.

"That would be best wouldn't it? I'll gather the rest of the troops." "I would suggest against that General." Agusto says.

"And why would you say that?" "He's right you know, those fodder soldiers weren't trained to fight against Grimm...Yet. If what we know so far, they'd be more of a liability if anything." Mercy adds in.

When thinking about it, what Mercy said was fairly true, and if the soldiers remained out of harms way watching the camp, there could be less casualties thinks Stone.

"...Alright, I'll let the three know what's happening, then we can head-"

Fwoooo~!! Crackle Crackle!

Stone was inturrupred by the sound of a Firework going off in the distance. Signifying that the gatherers were in trouble.

"There's no time, we need to move now, catch up with us if you can, Agusto, your with me." "Gotcha" Mercy was now running in the direction of the firework with the Lawbringer right behind her.

"Hey! Wait! Dammit...We can't just go barging in like this. You! We'll be leaving you three to watch the camp. In the mean time stay put and calm yourselves. We'll be right back." Stone says after talking to a Fodder Knight.

"So much for a peaceful night."

———————————————————

Stone was finally able to catch up with Agusto and Mercy and the three hurriedly pass through vegetation and trees in the forest.

Night had fell, and even if it was dark the three were able to see with some light from the broken moon. Minutes would pass and the three would appear in a clearing.

From what Mercy could see in the middle of said clearing was a Warden. It was Durante and he was laying face up on the ground with his sword close to him. "Look, it's Durante, let's hurry." The three got to the body with Mercy checking the Knight over. Stone and Agusto stood guard in case of any Grimm.

"How is he?" Stone asks, "He's still alive, but..." When turning him around, three large bloody claw marks were seen scratched into his armored back. "But if he doesn't get medical attention soon..."

"Dammit..." "General! We have company!" Agusto yells out, throwing out flares around the clearing to get more light around the area.

Mercy stands and the three are back to back with Durante laying down in the middle.

From the red lights figures of Grimm had appeared. "Werewolves...five of them in front of me." The Lawbringer said. "I got three of them here." Mercy calls out. "Four over here." Stone exclaims.

"Welp, new land, Grimm, all I need are people and The Warden would be right in what would be here in these new lands."

Stone says readying up, swinging his flail.

"You and I both know he's always right Stone, especially when it concerns topics he swore on his name." Mercy said, crouching low, sword and dagger in hand.

"You think the Lord Warden would be correct in making sure we live through this?!" The Lawbringer says worried, also fixing up a stance.

"Stick with us and you just might find out." Stone says as one of the "Werewolf" Grimm gave out a howl. "Let's do this." Stone says as the Grimm and Harmonians charged against each other.

———————————————————

Reviews:

DarkySunRise: Yes! Took the words out of my mouth, at the moment I hope to update past chapters with an update chapter not far in the future, and thanks for the kind words.

MrSunshine744: Thank you, and just you wait, big plans for this story and I can't wait to write it all down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Journey Pt. 2

"In case you're not in the know, the Faunus are a species on Remnant that appear to be human in just about every way, Every way but one" - World of Remnant , Chapter 14 Book 1.

—

In a secluded part of Remnant was a barren wasteland filled with rocky terrain and purple crystals jutting out from the ground.

This place's sky is at a constant dark red, and around the land are what looks to be large tar-like puddles of dark liquid, in one of these puddles a Beowolves Grimm crawls from it.

And in the distance was one strange structure, called Evernight Castle, the home and base of operations of Salem, the Grimm Queen.

In one of these rooms held a balcony overlooking the dreadful place. The only occupants of this location was Salem herself.

From behind her comes Arthur Watts, and what was following behind him was a trolley stacked with different kinds of books, Watts speaks his mind bowing.

"My queen, I have done what you've asked, I hope everything is to your liking."

The "Queen" Arthur speaks to is a Woman whose skin is deathly white, with jet black sclerae and glowing crimson irises that shine bright in the darkened room.

With bleached, pale white hair it's styled into a larger bun with six offshoots wrapped together that suspend several obsidian-colored ornaments.

With the passage of time, this evil looking woman has since grown dark purple veins that line her face and arms, a black diamond-shaped marking rest in the center of her forehead.

"It has dear Arthur, and to think the girl was right all along, a continent beyond the sea that even the Grimm have not reached. I thought it ludicrous at first." Salem said turning around, walking towards the stack of books, grabbing one at random.

"Of course, if I could be quite bold, I would dare say it was but a huge joke. I guess that someone as brilliant as myself still has a few things to learn in the end." Arthur mentions. Salem with a frown puts back the book and grabs another.

Reading a few lines, Salem puts back the book she had and grabs another, also reading through the third book she held, Arthur could see Salem had a displeased expression.

"Is something the matter my lady?" "Watts, where exactly did you get these...books?"

" I got them wherever I could find them. I couldn't exactly read them since they were in another language so please forgive me." Arthur walks towards the trolly.

Grabbing a book himself he sees the books cover was made of leather with Latin wording being its title.

"Hopefully this one would be to your liking." Passing the book over, Salem sees the title of the book, and raises an eyebrow.

"...Fairytales." Opening the book, Salem quickly reads through it, as if she knew the Latin Language itself. About half way through the storybook, she paused at the title and story that laid upon her, reading it diligently.

Arthur watched with interest as he saw Salem read the book as if it was any ordinary one he had read before.

Salem closes the book and looks to her subordinate with a small smile. "Well done...it appears I found what I was looking for. Send the others to my private quarters, I shall look through them in my own time."

"Of course, your grace. If I may ask, what were you hoping to find?" "A simple confirmation to my suspicions dear Watts. There's more to it then just Remnant in this world...and it comes in the form of a land made by a god."

"A god you say?" "Yes...You've heard the story of the two brother gods, but never did I imagine I'd hear about the third after so long." Thus Salem told Arthur Watts the story she read in the book she held. The story of the Three Brother Gods, and the creation of Heathmor, home to the Three Fearsome Factions.

Yet as she told the story she couldn't help but try to remember events she long forgotten. "It has been far too long." Thinks Salem, now sending Arthur away with the books, opening the storybook again to the page she read titled "The Brother Gods Dispute". "Far too long..."

———————————————————

Stone had blocked an attack from a paw strike from the Werewolf Grimm and immediately countered with a strike of his own.

A Grimm has tried to pounce on him from behind but he knew of its presence and when it was going to attack.

Stone would dodge to his right with the Grimm missing it's target. Being quick Stone used his shield to bash into the Grimm and swung his flail overhead hitting his target.

The Grimm was disorientate with the first strike and a second would've landed if not for the one other Werewolf Grimm aiming for a strike which Stone had to parry. Stone backed off once more as a third tried to pounce on him again.

"Damn it! I can't- Argh!!" The fourth Werewolf Grimm had gotten a successful hit on Stone's back which ran into the forest, waiting for another chance to strike again.

Stone backed up once again swinging his flail around and readying his shield waiting for one of the Grimm to attack again. "I hope the other two are having a better time then I am." Thinks the Knight passing a glance over to Agusto.

—

Smacking one of the Grimm in the head with the butt of his Poleaxe he quickly sidesteps to another Grimm hitting its left with a heavy attack.

The attack landed and a third pounced on him. Both the Knight and Grimm landed onto the ground.

Before the Grimm could successfully take a bite into him like a Shaman he punched the head of the Grimm, grabbed his Poleaxe with his remaining arm and with all of his strength pushed the Grimm off of him.

Agusto rolled his left and stood, right on time as a fourth Grimm charged at him, Agusto swung his weapon hitting his enemy and went for another swing. 'Ad mortem, inimīcus!'

His weapon was caught in the Grimm's neck, seeing a chance he slide his weapon out pulling his enemy down. With a quick step on the neck he pushed his weapon's sharp tip into the head of the beast, killing it.

As the Grimm faded away he parried a strike from a Grimm, pulling his weapon away he impales the beast and started to run as the Grimm faced a Lawbringer's infamous Impaling Riposte as the fifth followed right behind the two.

—

_Bang_!!

"Argh!!" Mercy yells in pain she gets smacked away into a tree. Although she had faced against greater odds even she could become overwhelmed by fast moving Grimm that attack in droves.

Quickly recovering and running towards one of the Grimm. She guard breaks, stabs the monster repeatedly, jumps and kicks the monster away.

Two of the Werewolf Grimm charged right behind both going for a paw strike. Mercy would block both strikes but it would soon become a power struggle against three people. With Mercy slowly losing.

**Roar**!!*

The first Grimm she encountered had came back more quickly then Mercy thought, and the Peacekeeper would pay for it dearly.

The Grimm had went for a slash hitting Mercy, and making her lose the power struggle. With her now vulnerable one of the Werewolf Grimm had went for a underhand paw strike, uppercutting Mercy away.

"Argh!!" Mercy was now laying on the ground away from the three Grimm she was facing. Seeing their prey had fallen, the Grimm were now crawling towards her.

"Mercy!" Stone yells out in the distance which the Peacekeeper could barely hear. Disorientated she couldn't figure out what was happening, she slowly stands trying to reorient herself.

One of the Werewolf Grimm charged at the downed Knight, what it didn't know was that Mercy knew. She couldn't properly see her enemy but it was an ability all Harmonians knew.

The Sixth Sense as they call it and as if something had taken over her body she stopped the charging Grimm by perfectly grabbing the jaw as it was going to close in on her.

With all of her might the Knight was holding back the maw of the beast, weakened by the fight before she was losing her grip.

Looking around she sees the other Beowolves she had to face. "I can't die here. I faced Blackstone, I fought so many others and lived. I can't die now!"

Mercy started to glow a perfect yellow, it was a feeling all Harmonians had that could change the tide of a battle, it was called Revenge. But this Revenge would be very different for Mercy's.

"Aaggh!" The reason being that Mercy's Revenge that had been all the same like many others, would change and evolve into something more. Mercy glowed a bright brown, and she pushed.

The peacekeeper pushed with all of her might and the Grimm that she had a hold on flew away pass the two crawling Grimm. Hitting a Tree and breaking through it, Mercy already had her weapons in her hand by then.

Now fueled by a power she couldn't quite understand, Mercy mimicked the Grimm by charging at her enemy.

Jumping higher then she could before with her weapon raised high aiming for the head of the Grimm on her right, the attack lands with the head of the wolf having a short sword through it, killing the Grimm.

Sensing another attack Mercy falls to her instincts and suddenly disappears, the second Grimm missing its attack.

It would look around itself quickly before having a short sword through its head because of Mercy having reappeared above the wolf, killing her enemy the same way she did before.

Too caught up in her brief victory the third Grimm she hadn't killed was still alive and it slashed at Mercy's back, yet the Knight would go unhurt as a brown unseen shield was protecting her.

Looking behind her, Mercy disappeared once more, the Grimm looked up ready for an attack, but it's throat would be attack as Mercy's sword impaled it.

Quickly grabbing a hold of the Grimm's arm, she would use her small sword again to cut the head of the Grimm, killing it and causing the last of the three to disappear, now standing victorious.

—

"Wow..." Stone briefly said as the Beowolves suddenly started to back into the forest, still looking at their foes.

"Everyone, group up with me!" Agusto yells to Mercy and Stone. The Knights listen and look around their surroundings, trying to find the reason for the sudden departure of Grimm.

"Damn! Anyone see Durante?" Agusto asks him comrades. When looking around they could not see the injured Warden.

"Nope, don't see him anywhere." "Neither here." Stone and Mercy mention. "Those Monsters..." Agusto comments.

"So they take one Knight and run. Ha, yeah I don't think that's the case. Any ideas Agusto?"

"Only one, it may not have happened to me but in reports there has been a case of hit and run tactics like this. If that doesn't work, the boss usually comes by."

"An Alpha I presume?" "Exactly".

"So where is this Alpha?" RAAAAAH!!

As Mercy finished her sentence a large Bear Grimm would make its presence known.

With large spikes jutting out of it, being twice the size of the Lawbringer it stood tall and roared again.

"Mercy, think you can do that disappearing act again?" Stone asks, Mercy have a weary reply.

"Sorry, don't think I can at the moment, it's taking everything I have to just stand." While Mercy looked fine in her combat stance, Stone could still see parts of her body shaking.

"Looks like it's just me and you Agusto, stand back a bit Mercy. You fought well." Stone walked forward with Agusto and behind them was Mercy dropping to the ground on one knee.

"Any ideas on how to kill this thing?" Stone asks his Lawbringer friend. "I have one. But I'm certainly not going to like it." "Why's that?" "Stand back and watch, my friend told me of this trick and if it works, it dies" "If it doesn't?" Agusto did not reply.

Walking forward Agusto raises his axe to the sky and yells. Waving his hands around getting the bear Grimm's attention.

Walking away from Stone still waving his hands around and yelling, he suddenly quiets and starts to run towards the Ursa Major.

Seeing the Lawbringer's nonsense and his charge the Bear Grimm stood and roared trying to scare the Lawbringer away. It did not impend the Knight away.

As the Knight got closer and closer the Ursa dropped to the ground on its fours and was about ready to push forward, that was until Agusto stopped right in front of it.

Quickly spinning around building up momentum with his weapon he raised it high, jumped and swung his weapon with all of his might unto the head of the Grimm, cutting through the armor into the head.

But it wasn't enough to kill it, the Ursa stood up angered and hurt roaring to the night sky, pushing the Lawbringer down to the ground.

"Agusto!" Stone yells reaching towards his Knight. Looking up at the monster ready to crush him beneath its feet, Agusto soon accepted his fate. The attack was a gamble at best, a hasty plan made when all else fails.

As he was ready to die an expected death, what he didn't expect for was the Grimm to stop, nor did he expect a longsword to be stabbed into the middle of the bears chest.

Stone seeing the sword fly into the chest of the Grimm looks to where it could've came from.

"Last...Grimm...Dead." Durante says, falling face first into the ground. Looking back to the Ursa he saw it disappearing into black mist.

"Durante!" Agusto yelled quickly reaching his friend. Stone and Mercy would also reach the Warden with Agusto looking over the downed Knight for injuries.

"Report, What the heck is Durante doing here?!" Stone says looking around the forest, shield and flail in hand ready for a fight.

"Stone, he doesn't have any injuries, his armor is cuts, punctures, and blood but...we don't see any lasting injuries." Mercy tells with doubt.

"I seriously don't believe you, but we need to leave now. Let's hope that comment about the Grimm is true. Agusto, grab you and Durante's weapons. Mercy, help me with our local Knight." "Got it." "Sure thing."

The four Knights would quickly search for the way back to their small camp. Luckily for them a small bright light in the distance alerted them of the fodder Knights location.

—

Back at the camp, the three fodder knights. Are gathered around the campfire, with nothing much to do they talked to calm their nerves.

Dean, the young soldier who was writing in his journal. Sebastian the older and gruffest of the three, and Jane, the gal tending to the flame that light their surroundings.

All three of the soldiers were wearing green colored armor showing their allegiance to the Iron Legion.

"Hey Dean, what exactly have you been writing in that Journal for?" Sebastian

"Hm? Oh, I've just been writing down what I've been doing in it. Like a mission report General Stone's been doing."

"What for?" Jane, asks. "Well I'm mostly writing stuff for my family back home, hopefully to show I'm still alright and such."

"So a family man huh? Tell me about them." Jane interested as well listens to who Dean's family was, about how he has but his mom and two siblings.

How he joined the Iron Legion to hopefully support his family well enough since his father passed during the Blackstone War.

"What about you Jane? Any family to speak of?" Jane had to think on Sebastian's question. "Hard to say, my mom and dad are still alive, but they wanted to wed me away to some noble. So I found myself in the Iron Legion to get away from it."

The three had talked among each other as Fodder Soldiers, although not as skilled or mighty as the upper classes of warriors they could still hold their own.

"...Our General's are surely taking their time out there, you think they're ok?" Dean had to ask. "Oh don't you worry so much sonny. I'm sure our General's know what they're doing"

"You're such a worrywart, look, the General's are going to investigate and it's going to be alright." Jane says pointing the stick to Dean.

"You think the other two are going to be ok?" "Who? Butch and Flores?" "I wouldn't keep my hopes up." Jane dryly mentions. "Wha?!"

"Now now Jane, just because we know they won't make it doesn't mean you can say it." "Thank you...wait what do you mean by that?!" Before Sebastian could respond they could hear armor clanking nearby.

Sebastian wary of his surroundings quickly stands and readies up his shield and sword. Jane and Dean followed suit.

As the group of mysterious soldiers get closer they find it to be the four Iron Legion Knights that were with them.

"Generals!" Dean yells out. "Oh thank the gods you three are still alive. Quickly, which of you three has knowledge in wounds." Stone asks as he and Mercy drop Durante close to the fire for light.

"That would be me General." Sebastian says. "Good, please watch over him and check him over. Mercy would help but she's out of energy."

"W-what of Butch and Flores?" Dean asks the Conqueror of the group. "We couldn't save them, look." Stone puts his hands on the shoulders of the fodder knights.

"I know we've lost some good people today but the now takes precedence. So listen up everybody, we don't know if there are any more Grimm out there so be on your guard. Understand?"

"Understood!" The group says in reply, as Mercy rests on her back and Sebastian looks over Durante. Few barely had any sleep that night.

With Stone, Agusto, and Mercy (when she recovered) watching over the camp, it gave the remaining fodder knights peace of mind. With Durante showing no damages to his body it made things surely hopeful.

Although the lost of two fodder knights are not that unusual, Dean wondered what would become of him in this line of work, and what would become of his family should he die like Butch and Flores.

—

"Week two, day two. We lost two soldiers during my expedition into "Anima". Thinking that it would be more dangerous we decided to head back to our voyaging fleet. Should they perish as well, then consider this the end of the Iron Legion's navy."

"It was a good thing we left, because as we were packing up, we found this forested area leads no where but an uninhabitable desert that looks like it goes on forever. We couldn't find any new people but we did find a Grimm filled island."

Stone looks up from his notebook and looks around his navy, or what was left of it. "During the night my own crew were attacked by Grimm, not just Ursa and Beowolves, but also many two legged beasts that could pop up from underground."

The sixty men that came with Stone soon dropped down to thirty three, with two fodder soldiers included.

"My men fought valiantly in the night, I entrusted the leadership to the two ship masters before I left. I have no one to blame but myself for foolishly taking Mercy the Iron Legion General with me out of selfishness to visit with an old friend."

"Luckily the leadership was left intact, helping the men combat the Grimm. Unluckily our men would be sparse trying to run three different ships. With moral at the lowest it can be our only option is to sail close to the land, with some luck we may find people. A village specializing in fishing like the Dawn Empire. May the three brother gods help our expedition."

—

"It's been hours since we sent sail, and it looks like this "Anima" isn't as big as we thought it was." Stone at the forecastle of the ship was writing in his mission report again. Letting his thoughts flow through the quill.

"From the looks of it, plants, trees, grass grow near the water on sandy beaches. Yet way further inland becomes a desert. We seemed to be sailing in a curve the farther we travel. Should worst come to worst we have our old map to guide us while we retrace our steps."

"Captain!" "Huh?" Looking up behind him, atop near the ships mast in a wooden "birds nest" was a fodder soldier calling to him. Those working near the deck of the ship and those who could hear him stopped as well.

"Look!" The mast man yells, obviously pointing in the distance in front of them. It seems that his suspicions were right. Where there's water there could very well be people close by.

As the front ship holding Stone sails forward, the other two ships closely follow behind. They would seemingly pass by other small boats. Showing civilization was nearby.

Stone looking to the land sees it in the distance. Something even he couldn't believe. A ship port, a place to literally port his ship.

This was a new world Harmony had not touch, and it had civilization! Ship ports! It appeared Jaune was right!

"I need to get to the island! Send a message to the two ships to hold back and wait! Signal the horn! We found them! We found civilization!" Stone yelled you his men.

"Send me Agusto! Send me a Chosen Warrior! Anybody! We must discover this new land! Am I understood?!?"

A chorus of "Understood!" Was yelled out across the ship, and it slowly made its way to the ship port.

—

"That'll be Fifteen Lien, Mata." A tall Bear Faunus women said to Mata, a sheep Faunus as seen by the two curved horns on his head.

It was just like any other day for Mata, after working to help support his small family in Menagerie, he was out buying fish from the local market stand near the docks.

Grabbing the right amount of Lien out of his pocket he was about to hand the money over until a loud horn blared through the air.

Every Faunus in the area hearing the loud blaring look to where it was coming from. "A ship? That can't be, the next ship coming was scheduled to be a week away." The Bear Faunus mentions to herself.

It seemed that many other Faunus people near the docks thought the same and gathered around where the big ship was docking.

"Wow, that ship has to be twice as big as the regular one." "Mommy, was that the ship that caused that loud noise?" "It seems like it honey."

The more Mata looks at it, the more curious he got, yes he was sure his worrisome mother would be displeased but with all the people looking around. Why couldn't he?

Suddenly on the side of the ship a large and long plank of wood shot up from it, landing onto the pier. What many didn't expect was for three people to walk on the plank.

Especially when said people looked ready for war. The first being an individual wearing an enclosed helm with spikes jutting out the top. Soon curiousness turned to fear as at the top of the helm looked to be a human skull.

He had steel spaulders with a pair of poleyns. He had a green leather jerkin with some visible plating, as well as a decorated cloth scapular. His forearms were wrapped in a steel chain and manacles.

His shield was on his left and he carried a spiky flail in his right. This was Stone of the Iron Legion, as he reached the pier with people staring at the man, they saw he was at least Seven feet tall.

Behind him was an eight foot tall armored warrior, although he didn't look as frightful or threatening as Stone, it was the giant Poleaxe he carried that made people wary.

This was Agusto, a basic looking Lawbringer of the Iron Legion. As he looked to the people around him, he could only grunt as the people he saw, were different.

"Job bonum, tu terrebis eos." The third person said in a language Mata didn't know, the third sounded feminine, and looked to be a women.

She was a foot or so smaller then the first person who came from the boat and was wearing a light amount of leather with hints of chainmail underneath. She was equipped with armored shoulder plates and shin protectors. The helm she wore had a cage visor and a green hood to conceal her face.

It sounded like she spoke in a joking matter, as she and the flail user started to talk to each other, the people surrounding were talking also.

"Who are these guys?" "You think they're huntsman?" "Huntsman? Here? They don't bother with Menagerie much, why now?"

Now stopping, the first of the three war looking warriors stepped forward, holding out his hands and spoke.

—

'Greeting! My name is Stone! I am the General of the Iron Legion! Do you speak Latin!' No response, just stares as far as Stone could see. "Heh" Agusto chuckles which Stone could obviously hear.

'Hey! You! Do you speak Latin?" Stone points to a women with fox ears, seeing the man pointing to her, she cowers putting her equally fox eared daughter behind her.

Seeing the two obviously scared, Stone backs off. 'Eh...Right. Sorry, sorry'

'Gah! We find new people and not a single on speaks Latin! Damn it.' 'You could always try English.' Mercy says, watching as a man with sheep horns approach, Stone unaware.

'Please, what are the odds that these guys would know "_English_"'

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" Mata asks shakily, standing in front of the Iron Legion Knights. The three look at Mata as if he had something growing out of his head. Which unironically he did. Stone learns to use his words again.

"English, English, do you understand?" Stone says a little slow. "W-well, yeah...how wouldn't I?" Stone learned something new that day, a land that speaks English as its base.

"Oh...Well gods be damned." Stone says being it the only thing he could think of.

—

Reviews:

Rider126: Thanks for the kind words!

Wom1: A Huge Thanks for the information, I knew my story was missing a lot but couldn't put my finger on it. My man! (For any who don't know, I've done a big story update on the chapters, changing names, titles, and colors.) I'm also glad to receive your kind words!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ruby's Journey

"Although you disappeared, don't think for a second that I'm giving up on you mister! You made a promise and I'll make sure you'll keep it!" - Ruby Rose, Leader of Team RWBY, yelling to the moon when thinking on Jaune.

—

It was a sunny day at Beacon Academy, in the courtyard outside of it was a certain girl of fifteen named Ruby Rose, the leader to one Team RWBY.

Ruby was sitting under a tree diligently reading through a binder in her Beacon school uniform with her red cloak as colorful as her namesake.

It's been weeks since the incident at the docks, where Blake was close to running away. If she had, Ruby wouldn't know exactly what to do.

Looking up from her binder Ruby reminisces. Quite a lot has happened, and it all started with the disappearance of a certain blond knight.

—

It all started when Jaune's own transcripts were found out, about how the supposed rumors of him being a a fraud began to get traction and were believed to be true.

It only ascertain many when Headmaster Ozpin came forward and said that even with the fake transcripts, he allowed him to pass.

The argument that "if he could pass initiation then he is truly Huntsman material." Was what Ozpin had said, it was a shame that none didn't see it as such.

Too focused on him cheating his way in instead of looking at the bigger picture. Ruby was one of those small percent of students that could see who Jaune Arc really was.

Of course it was tough to hear it from Pyrrha's perspective, but it didn't matter because Jaune was a good friend, she trusted him, he was a fellow team leader in arms after all. She helped as best as she could.

—

"I knew it! I knew there was something off about him!" Weiss Schnee would exclaim to the group all gathered in Team RWBY's dorm room, consisting of Team RWBY and JNPR sans Jaune.

"Hold up, if what you're saying is true then..." "Then it seems Vomit boy isn't who we thought he was." Blake and Yang would say.

"All this time he was lying to us...Why?" Nora would ask, sitting down on a nearby chair head low refusing to look up, Ren close by leaning on the wall with a frown on his face.

"I...I don't know why he would do such a thing." Pyrrha would say crestfallen, standing as she told the group. "I can't believe I just...left him there."

"Hey hey, it's alright, I don't think I can blame you. If I'm being honest I don't think I can really trust him now. You know what I mean right? Right?" Yang would ask looking towards her team, surprisingly getting a response from Nora.

"Yang's right, me and Ren...we lost a good mentor all those years ago. Then...then he was betrayed by a friend he thought he could trust." Nora said with some strain in her voice.

"I don't want to lose anyone else...not...not after that. Not Ren." The once joyful and happy young women was now sadden with tears, with Ren hugging her as he too remember the death of the one who took care of them a long time ago.

All Pyrrha could do was walk towards the two and hugged them both, to at least assure them that it was all going to be ok.

"Well that settles it, since we can't trust him, I for one think it's best we keep him at a distance. A very big distance might I add." Weiss had said, Blake nodding in agreement.

"Agreed, I rather not let him hurt Ruby unintentionally. What about you Sis, anything to add?" As the group calms down and comes at an understanding they look to the small red reaper on top of her bed...and found her face to be one of betrayal.

"H-hey! What are you guys saying?!"

"What we're saying is to stay as far away as possible from him as much as we can." Weiss had said relieved tired from Jaune's advances.

"Hey! We can't just do that! He's our friend!"

"Would a friend lie and trick us like this." Blake countered. "Maybe he had a agenda for getting into Beacon."

"Who, Jaune? But that can't be right! Jaune's well...Jaune!" Ruby tries to defend her fellow team leader as best as she could.

"And Jaune, somehow got into a prestigious academy on fake transcripts. You would think Ms. Goodwitch or Headmaster Ozpin would notice such a thing right?"

"Weiss!"

"Ruby, please, just take a moment to think about it at least." Yang asked. "I have thought about it!"

"Then you should at least think about us." Pyrrha says, as she and the rest of JNPR have calmed down. "If...If his transcripts are true...and he isn't plotting anything, then he's either going to get his self or someone hurt. I can't let that happen."

"Neither can me and Nora. We made a promise to be wary of our friends, but to trust them when the time is right." Ren says, with Ruby seeing she has essentially been out voted.

Ruby Rose, couldn't say anything to help Jaune's case. With Ren and Nora's promise, Pyrrha's declaration, and her team's own plan. She didn't know what to do, except to go through with it.

"Fine...you can follow your plan. But I am not abandoning my friend." As Ruby leaves the room, not wanting to look back she goes in search of Jaune.

—

She did eventually find the white knight, but not in the best of situations, he was in a hallway not far from her dorm room.

Jaune was sitting down, his back against the wall. As she approached him she found him tired with a dead look in his eyes seeing nothing. Ruby had called out to him then.

—

"Jaune! There you are!" Looking up from his slump Jaune saw Ruby jogging towards him. "Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, I have to tell you something important!" Ruby had said, making the knight sigh. "So...What's up?"

So Ruby told her friend of what Team JNPR and RWBY were planning to do. Ruby watched Jaune, hoping for any reaction, but he gave none. Only staring and blinking every now and then.

When the Red Reaper was done with her tale, Jaune could only shake his head and thank her for telling him. "So...is that all you wanted to tell me?" Jaune said accepting his fate.

"...No, I also wanted to ask you something else." Jaune thought a bit on what she was going to ask, and made a guess.

"It's about my transcripts, isn't it?"

"...Yeah. Yeah it is, and I have to know, did you do it?" Ruby asked with a serious tone. "...Yes Ruby, I did, it's all true."

"Why?" This question is what made Jaune pause, why exactly did he cheat his way into Beacon Academy. Without Aura, without any special training, without the support of his family besides his Grandpa. Why exactly did he do it?

"You don't by any chance have something to do, do you? Because...It's a long story."

Ruby smiled sitting next to the boy.

"Not at all Jaune, in fact, it might just clear things up between us and our teams! Right?" Ruby asked, ever the optimist.

"Right...you may be right..." But before he could start his tale, his scroll rung twice, telling him he got a message. As he looked at it, Jaune's expression dropped.

"...Actually, we may need to take a reign check there Ruby...important stuff came up." Ruby was confused, and a little angry.

"What?! But...But can it wait? I need to know now Jaune, why? Why did you get into Beacon with fake transcripts?" Ruby stood, as her friend got up and was walking away.

"Maybe another time, I promise, I'm an Arc after all, and we never go back on our promises." Jaune said with a smile.

"You better! Team RWBY needs JNPR and it's leader back again you hear!" Ruby yelled your her friend now a fair distance away. Jaune gave a thumbs up and walked away.

"That...Dummy..."

—

Days passed and Ruby would never hear the story of Jaune and his reason for joining Beacon the way he did.

Like her team said, they and JNPR wouldn't make an attempt to even look for their team leader. For that was apart of their plan, hoping to avoid the white knight as long as possible.

Ruby was different however because she never gave up, she knew Jaune had an answer for the questions that need answering.

She knew Jaune wasn't a liar or a cheat without a reason. He was a friend, and Ruby planned to never leave a friend behind. When class would end she would find him to no avail. She would call him for him to never pick up, and that made her more determined to find him.

Everything was starting to go well for Ruby Rose, as days passed unable to find the Knight Ruby made it know that Jaune wasn't as bad as he seemed. RWBY and JNPR had disagreed, but they allowed her to prove himself.

The Forever Fall field trip had made its debut and everyone in Professor Glynda Goodwitch's class was there, including Jaune. Ruby tried to make her way towards him but she saw him grabbed by team CRDL (Cardinal). Without warning she too was pulled aside by Weiss, wanting to get the assignment done as soon as they could.

Ruby followed to help and after getting the sap needed for the assignment. Ruby heard an Ursa roared, her team and JNPR hearing it as well.

To make matters worse Team Cardinal minus Cardin were seen running away with Russel Thrush yelling Ursa. Saying it's got Cardin.

Ruby remembering where Jaune was dropped her jar of sap in shock. "Jaune!"

Pyrrha hearing Ruby, she scowled.

"Yang! Blake! Go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby commanded.

"You two! Go with them, there could be more!" Pyrrha said readying her weapons, with Nora and Ren following Yang and her partner.

"Pyrrha?" "I knew he was going to get someone hurt! Now hurry! We have to move." "Right! Weiss, with me!"

"Right behind you!"

Following where the rest of team Cardinal came from weapons out and ready, they found a terrifying sight. "Oh no!" Pyrrha said in fear. For the Ursa was a Major class of Grimm, more deadlier and frightening then a regular one.

Before they could react, the Ursa was going to slash at Cardin, but that was before Jaune had seemingly stepped in with his Shield.

Ruby, wanting to step in was stopped because as she saw Pyrrha and Weiss, they simply stared and watched in surprise. Seeing a chance for Jaune to prove himself she stayed back and watched.

Jaune fought as hard as he could, charging towards the Bear Grimm and getting a slash from his sword here and there. Dodging strikes but still getting hit.

Because of his lack of training Jaune would tank the hits given to him, bringing his Aura down dramatically. Almost as if he barely had any left. After one last hit it caused Jaune to be launched away at a distance.

Jaune stood once more, determined to fight the Ursa Major. After checking his Aura levels seeing it really low. Jaune saw the Grimm approach with a roar. And a yell from Jaune himself, they both charged.

And as if it was in slow mo, Ruby saw this last stand and wished for Jaune to win. Weiss stood in awe, watching the supposed cheater and fraud actually fend off an Ursa Major, and succeeding. While Pyrrha Nikos couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Yes Jaune's form was sloppy, yes Jaune's swordsmanship needed major work, and yes his defense is terrible, but she was sure that he could win...if she had noticed a second prior that Jaune's Shield was too low, but it was too late.

First came the sound of shattered glass. Then came of sound of flesh tearing, next was the sound of Jaune's scream.

The blow turned Jaune away, and out of instinct it gave him enough time to realize his situation, fueled by fear, adrenaline, and a desire to win, Jaune yelled to the sky and his Aura, which was supposed to be white and clear, was now a golden sheen which shined as bright as can be.

As if powered up, Jaune felt stronger, tougher, with a third sense knowing where and when things will come at him without even looking. Seeing his chance Jaune went for the head of the Ursa with a scream, cutting the bears head off with a clear clean cut.

Seeing the danger done for, and his revenge satiated, he stops, his golden Aura now gone and faints. From the lowly knights perspective, he felt accomplished, as if he proved himself worthy.

Which was what Ruby thought too, before realizing what happened and ran to his friend when he dropped. "Jaune!"

—

In the end, everyone who was there made an effort to help Jaune get to safety, Cardin included, holding him on his back, and carrying him back to the Bullhead.

Not everything went as well as they could, Jaune, by Goodwitch's request, was sent to a hospital in Vale. In time they would find that Jaune was in a coma, with his Aura barely healing him.

Days pass and the two teams were silent on the matter. How they couldn't realize Jaune's potential, they knew who Cardin was, how much of a bully he was to others and Jaune.

Yet where Cardinal's team left him, Jaune stood by and fought, he saved Cardin with a price. Ruby looked to Ozpin for answers, alone.

—

"Please, Headmaster Ozpin, you have to tell me why did you let Jaune in?"

"And why should I Miss Rose? As far as I'm aware this is a highly confidential matter that only Jaune himself has the right to say."

"My team- Jaune's team need to know, I need to know. Right now they don't believe what Jaune did at Forever Fall as genuine, they're saying it's a fluke!"

"If Mr. Arc's team believes as such...then what would this matter to them? What would this matter to your team? Why would this matter to you?" Ozpin said, leaning into his hands on his desk with a glare from his glasses.

Ruby tried to ask the Headmaster the Why? Why would Jaune go into Beacon Academy as such? Why did Ozpin accept him if he knew his transcripts were fake?

"...Why would you help him?" Ruby had asked, which caused a reaction out of Ozpin. The Headmaster stands slowly, looking out the window behind him.

"...Fine, I'll tell you why, just promise me this. With how you use this information is entirely up to you. Just know that whatever action you do I will know, and I will act accordingly."

"Jaune is my friend, if there is a way to help him, I will take it." Ruby said with a confident stare. "Stubborn aren't you..." Ozpin mentions.

"Just like you're mother" Ozpin thinks. "Fine...I'll tell you why I helped him. Just remember our promise."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby says. Thus Ozpin told the story of Jaune, of how he, the sole heir of the Arc family name was outcasted and pushed away.

With his own Grandfather asking for help, hoping for Jaune to have his chance at a life of a Warrior, a Hero like the stories of old. Ozpin knew Jaune's Grandfather well, and because of a promise is why he let the boy in.

What helped persuade him was Jaune's situation, and his own belief in what the boy could really be when trained well.

"...His Grandpa sounds nice." "He was, he sadly passed not too long ago...always a family man, and a Warrior second. If only we had that final chess game together."

The room became silent for but a second. "Thank you...for telling me all this. I won't let you down!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Please see that you don't. I've hear Jaune has awakened from his coma. If all go well he should be discharged soon."

"What do you think I should do?"

"...Give him time when he returns. Afterwards, I leave it all up to you." With a nod, Ruby left The Headmaster's office with a determined face and went directly to her dorm room.

Seeing the empty room on a weekend was not surprising, having a plan and seeing a blue binder unprotected was in actuality surprising, something which Ruby took full advantage of.

—

Thinking back on it, Ruby realizes that it was a bad idea stealing Weiss' binder. The scolding she got when her partner found out was pretty loud.

Since then, "Operation Save Jaune" was a go and with the support of her friends right behind her. She knew this would be a mission complete.

It was a tragedy when the first part of the mission failed. "Finding Jaune and bringing him back to explain everything." When Ruby looked around Beacon Academy, no one dared to care for the knight.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Jaune? Jaune Arc?"

"The loser that Cardin had to save?"

"What about him? He almost got himself killed, I think you shouldn't concern yourself for him for your own safety Red."

"Jaune? No I don't believe I have...why should I care about him again?"

So many students had so many bad things to say to the boy, Ruby refuted and tried to explain the situation.

"Please, that loser could do that? Then why haven't we seen him do anything before?"

"Yeah you have to be lying, there's no way he would've done that. As far as I'm aware, he got hurt and Cardin had to save him. Which mind you, Cardin didn't have a scratch on him but Jaune did."

"Really? ...You sure about that? Ha! That's a laugh."

Barely anyone took her seriously. After awhile of searching, Ruby grew tired and went back to her dorms where some terrible news was known.

—

"Ruby! There you are!" Yang said to her sister entering the room. From Ruby's perspective she saw Weiss, Blake, looking over Yang's shoulders as they watch something on her scroll.

"You gotta come look at this." Yang said with some seriousness as she showed Ruby what was on the scroll. It was a Vale News Network (VNN) news report.

"What the...?"

Reading more into it, now holding the scroll, the report told of Beacon Academy having an untrained Huntsman attending who at the moment has terribly hurt himself and is now at the Vale General Hospital.

"Wait...is it talking about Jaune?"

"Not in that one no, but this next one takes it a step further." Weiss said handing Ruby her scroll with another news report.

"Beacon Academy's fraud?! Although rumors of Beacon Academy having a student who got in with fraudulent papers were baseless accusations. Beacon Academy's Deputy Head Mistress Glynda Goodwitch had come forward and had stated that the rumors are indeed true. With more information of said person later on, "Although this was an oversight on Beacon Academy's part, I hope to stop an untrained and unqualified individual to prevent any loss of life either it being the Individual or any of my students." Glynda had stated."

"Miss Goodwitch knew?!"

"It wouldn't surprised me if she knew from the start." Weiss had neutrally stated. "Does Ozpin know about this?"

"Most likely, Rubes, these guys are the Headmaster and Headmistress of this place, they most likely did and didn't say anything about it." Yang had said.

"I...I have to find Jaune! I can't let this get out of control before it's too late!" Ruby had declared not willing to stop. With a renewed sense of determination Ruby left the dorm room in search of Jaune once more. She would return late at night empty handed.

—

Back in the present Ruby still remembers her search would lead to nowhere with Jaune avoiding her and their teams entirely. More days would pass and Ruby ultimately decided to do what Ozpin said, and that was to give him time.

Opening up her binder Ruby sees one step of her plan that has yet to happen.

"Wait for Jaune's call." That was not apart of the plan until later on when things went wrong, when Ozpin had contacted her, placing her hopes on an Arc filled promise made by a disowned Arc.

She didn't believe RWBY and JNPR understood anything for awhile. Even now she has trouble believing they do. Closing her binder and standing up she makes her way towards the Cafeteria where she was sure the rest of the guys were.

—

As Ruby walks in the hallways of Beacon she reminisces on everything that happened right after Jaune left.

Ever since Cardin was saved by Jaune it seemed his attitude was changed in a more...positive light. Instead of the usual bully he regularly was. It seemed he owned up to his actions. Actually looking for those he terrorized and apologizing to them.

"At times he still is a bit rude, but it's nicer then before. At least his team became the same, now he's a proper leader. I don't know when this sudden change of heart happened but I was glad when it did.

Luckily I was able to talk some sense into Jaune's team, although it felt more like a scolding then an explanation. They felt bad, and I felt bad. Everyone felt bad in the end, my team especially.

But that doesn't matter now, Jaune made a promise and it's my job as his friend to go through with it."

Ruby wonders what to do today, opening up her binder she finds a large portion of its papers blank. "Well...our break is almost over, might as well make up some fun activities."

Grabbing a pen from her pocket she starts from the back and starts writing down a quick list of activities her team and JNPR could do while they wait.

Which later on the day word would spread of a large cafeteria food fight caused by the two teams, ending a large mess of the place making The deputy headmistress herself intervene.

Ruby and Co. went to the library afterwords and enjoyed the rest of their day, playing a board game, studying, and meeting new students.

—

(A/N: It had been awhile since I uploaded an updated, especially a small chapter like this. But due to personal matters, updates will be a bit slow, but that won't mean my passion for this work will wane or degrade. And all I can say, College is pretty hard.

Until next time! We'll see what Menagerie truly holds for the Iron Legion and its General. Adioś! )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The First Meeting

We are the guardians of our people. We stand strong against all invaders. Duty is our shield, order: our weapon. When we defend the weak, we are immortal.

⁃The Iron Legion Oath

\--

"Week two, Day Three, a day had passed since we found civilization. Except the people we encountered were more interesting then we thought. The people, or should I say Faunus, that inhabit this piece of land were able to explain to us where exactly we are. Little did we know we were in fact on a large continent called Menagerie, in the small town of Kuo Kuana, not the land of Anima like we were supposed to go towards.

There was one thing I noticed about Kuo Kuana, as I led one of our ships to their docks not once were we fired at, no barriers, borders or water traps to destroy our boats were there. At first I thought they were not sprung, but later on I found that was bit the case.

When we landed the people did nothing but stare in curiousness, no armed guards were there ready for a fight, all there was from what I seen were traders, civilians both young, old, and in between.

It's was only because a misunderstanding of crushing a mans arm through a handshake did a guard come and ask what's wrong. After the situation was sorted out, the guard asked who I was and why I was here in menagerie.

I explained of what happened the night before, of how we tried to make camp across the continent, how we were looking for Anima, the mission. The Menagerie Guard heard us out and I wished to speak to the leader of the land which they led me to one Ghira Belladonna and his wife, where we made an interesting discovery.

—

Hours Prior*

Knock! Knock! Knock!* A Female Menagerie Guard was knocking on the door to the Belladonna household, right behind her are Mercy, Agusto, and Stone hoping for a meeting.

Moments pass and the door opens revealing a cat Faunus with black hair and yellow eyes, this was Kali Belladonna, wife to Ghira Belladonna and she curiously looks over her new guests.

"Hello, may I help you?" Kali addresses the Menagerie Guard. "Evening Ma'am, I'm sorry for coming on short notice but is the Chieftain free at the moment? He has visitors and it's really important."

Kali looks behind the Guard and takes notice of the three Knights with a confused look. "I assume you're the "Guests" in question?"

"That we are, General Stone of the Iron Legion, and these are my colleagues, Mercy, General of the Iron Legion like myself, and Agusto, a Champion Lawbringer of the Iron Legion."

"A pleasure." Mercy had said, "Hmph", Agusto grunted with a head nod, acknowledging her. "Please the pleasures all mine, come in, come in, I'll get a pot of tea ready."

—

As Kali led the way to a common room with the Knights in tow, the Harmonians found the room familiar, as if what one could find in homes of the Myre and the Dawn Empire.

As they sit down on cushions around the table they made small talk as Kali was gone. "So what's our next plan of action?" Agusto had suddenly spoke out.

"For starters we have to get a meeting with the Chieftan, with his help we should be able to negotiate a temporary base of operations for our men."

"When we do, we need to find out where we are and where we need to go. It's obvious right now we are not where we need to be."

"That's a whole new situation in of itself Stone, we are the first people to find this, "New World" and what do we find? Animal people." Mercy mentions.

"Men with horns, women and children with fox ears. Not to mention the women allowing us into her home, what type of animal she is supposed to be mixed with? We don't know."

"You're forgetting this place houses Grimm as it's main predator as seen from last night. How these people lived for so long where we barely survived a night is...Unnatural." Agusto looks around the empty and spacious room not trusting it.

"Now hold that thought, the wife of the Chieftain allowed us into her home, no guards were seen, no traps were sprung in fact, she is making tea for us right now, have some respect."

"Would you drink it?" Mercy challenges "No but that's besides the point, if they had wanted us dead then we would've been attack when the ship started sailing to their docks."

"Even so, we must not let our guard drop for even a second, something I'm sure you'll have trouble with."

"You think so little of me Mercy, I didn't just become a General of the Iron Legion for no reason, just the same as you. Even with your constant overuse of that, bleeding jab attack you have."

"Just because you can't counter it doesn't mean I shouldn't use it." Mercy counters, "Agusto, you know what I mean right?"

When looking at the Lawbringer, Agusto was using a whetstone, sharpening his weapon, not looking at the two he gives his answer.

"I'd rather not pick a fight with Mercy if that's alright with you Captain." Stone sighed at the statement while Mercy chuckled at it.

"But look, Mercy, you have to trust me on this, I'm tired, you're tired, our men on the boats ordered to stay on there are tired as well. We've been at sea for about a week now. We need the place to rest, and this settlement has not been destroyed by the Grimm so far, what better place to be!."

The Peacekeeper of the group thinks on stones words, "Yes the pros outweighed the cons in this situation, maybe it is for the best" Mercy thinks, she sighs before relenting.

"Fine, I'll let you have this..."Captain", make sure you know what you're doing. For all of us..."

"Mercy, it's like I said, trust me on this."

As the tone of the conversation finally died down the door to the room finally opened with Kali walking in with a tray of refreshments, The Chieftain Ghira Belladonna not far behind.

"Forgive me for the long wait, I had a moment to talk with Ghira about you three wanting to meet with him. He was caught in some important paperwork so it took some time for him to part with it for a bit."

"Yes, when I heard we had guests such as you I thought it wouldn't hurt much to hear you all out."

"Forgive us for coming without warning, if the situation wasn't so dire we would've let you know later." Mercy explains, taking charge as Stone and Agusto watch on.

"Nonsense, whether it's now or later Ghira would be willing to hear you out whether you be Faunus or Human."

"Of course, what kind of person would I be if I ignored someone who needed help." Ghira had said with conviction looking to the three knights, before Mercy could say anything Stone had a question to ask.

"A quick question Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, when you mean by "Faunus", do you mean people like...you?" Stone had suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" Kali says taken aback as Ghira only looked with a glare at The Conqueror. "What he is Trying! To say is whether or not you are both a Faunus." Agusto explained throwing a small glare at Stone who shrugged.

"Just Kali is fine Mr. Agusto, but yes, I and my husband are both Faunus, I am a cat Faunus. While my husband here is a Panther like Faunus."

"May I be so bold as to ask why?" Ghira strongly asks, wary of the three Knights he and his wife were hosting.

And so Mercy explained to The Belladonna's that while yes, they are humans. They nor anybody that they knew had seen a Faunus at all. No fairytale or story told of a person with animal ears or tails. The people they had seen was a mystery in of itself which Stone had decided to ask about.

"Chieftan, if I may, where exactly are we? You see on our expedition we were only given a small and old map, tattered and nearly gone which brought us here."

"Where were you and your crew looking to go?" Kali had asked pouring herself and Ghira a cup of tea. "We were supposed to look for a land called "Anima". We assumed this was the place until...well until we saw the Faunus."

"Anima? Forgive me but yes you would be wrong to assume this was it, right now we are in the Capital Settlement, Kuo Kuana on the continent of Menagerie. Home to the Faunus as one would say." Ghira had explained.

"What exactly could you tell us about, Menagerie?" Mercy had asked. "Well that requires a bit of context I suppose, I sure hope you have the time." Ghira said, grabbing his cup as Kali started to fill cups of tea to the three Knights.

"To learn of a new land we thought was undiscovered, please tell us of what you can." And so Ghira had gotten to tell the story of Menagerie, and how it came to be. What was of note to the Iron Legion Knights was that fact it came to existence after The Great War.

"The Great War?" Stone had asked. "Of course, it was given as an award of sorts for the Faunus when they participated in it. The humans saw fit for it to be a fair reward, when it actually was nothing of the sort later on." Kali looks to her empty cup sadly.

"So this "Great War" helped with the creation of Menagerie right? What of the Faunus who live here?"

Kali could only chuckle. "As a whole you may have to look into a couple fairytales for that, for Menagerie it came to be when two-thirds of the country were found to be uninhabitable. So many settlements chose to live where they could, although it's a little crowded it's a safe haven to many. Especially here in Kuo Kuana."

To hear the creation of Menagerie was a joy for the Knights, but to hear it was made because of this Great War intrigued the three more.

"This Great War you speak of, I assume it ended not long ago no?" Stone asks. "What do you mean?" Ghira asks confused.

"You see, where we come from, we had recently been through a Great War of our own, now peaceful with the help of The Lord Warden, the first Vanguard Class Iron Legion Knight."

"Since it was only recent we still wear our armor and weapons in case a battle starts up once more, many of our own people are warriors with the civilians fearful of their lives everyday, the Grimm only makes it worse."

"To see the people of Menagerie going about their days like this, it's unnatural to us. Your warriors don armor unlike ours, and though are unnerved by us, they don't immediately seek to fight. In fact your guards only approached me when it seemed there was trouble, your people became weak. So you have to tell us, how long ago was this war to turn the people to what they are now." Stone finally finishes, with Mercy and Agusto agreeing throughout his explanation of the question itself.

The people of Harmony were tense as one could say, even with the Victory at Unity people were still afraid of the Three Great Factions going to war once more. A millennia of pain doesn't just go away with the snap of a finger as one could say. A long-term solution was needed, the leaders of Harmony just don't know what.

Kali seemed worried about Stone's explanation of his homeland, but still thinks on it. Ghira on the other hand looked to the table with a frown, holding his chin in thought.

"If I remember correctly The War was...Eighty years ago, only lasting ten. Forgive me I could be wrong, it's been awhile since I've touched on Remnant's history, I know only so much since Kali's Grandfather fought during the War itself."

The knights go silent as a solution to their tense situation went out the window faster then one could parry a light attack.

"I see...it seems our home is more troubling then we expected." Stone says with a dreadful acceptance. "Yeah, it is..."Agusto remarks.

Mercy looks towards the two Remnantians. "Forgive us, as you may know we have been at war, a very long and costly war. To summarize we, The Iron Legion was made under the banner of The Lord Warden to combat the Blackstone Legion. At that moment it was Knights against Knights, which would be us. The leader of the Blackstones Apollyon, wanted war, conflict unlike any other to bring out the "Wolf" in all of us, and thus The Blackstone Conflict began."

"If it wasn't for our Vanguard Leaders, I'm sure she would've got it. War. Who knows for how long it would've gone on for, Days, Weeks, Maybe even years, all we know is that we avoided war for now." Mercy explains.

"Please listen to us Chieftain, we, The Iron Legion were sent here for a reason. Tensions are high back in Harmony and that's not to mention the Grimm at our doorstep. Just recently we lived in a world where the Grimm never existed, we need help and right now Menagerie is our only shot at fighting against these beasts as a United Front."

The three knights looks to Ghira with an expression he couldn't really understand. Mercy, the small hooded one said Menagerie is a chance for them, he has a chance to help not just the Faunus but for the humans Ghira never seen before.

In fact, the Chieftain of Menagerie has to look at this logically, he can't trust these people mainly because they are built and ready for war at a given movement. He is only one man, how can he really help these Iron Legion Knights.

Yet no matter how he looks at it Ghira Belladonna sees the bigger picture, these men are tired as said before when they listened in quietly. If what they are saying is true then the Grimm are something new to them, they have no experience in fighting them like other Huntsman but they are fighters.

While he had no doubt in his mind that The Iron Legion and their Vanguard can learn to adapt, it's the end result that matters. If handle incorrectly War could break out for them again, if what he remembers through Remnants history is true then it's only a matter of time.

The Chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna makes a decision.

"Look, I'll be frank with you, I am only one Faunus here. I don't know exactly how I can help you, I don't know how you see me and this country as a chance to fight the Grimm, but it's obvious you and your crew need help."

The three Harmonians smile under their helmets.

"Since you are traveling I assume you have the materials needed to set up camp for your men."

"Yes, yes we do. We just need a place to start camp at and the time to transport our stuff." Stone says realizing that this could be their chance.

"That's fine with me, please, shall we take this to my office?" Ghira says standing up from his seat, looking to Stone for an answer.

Before Stone can say anything Mercy quickly makes her presence known by standing up faster than anyone could see. "If it's alright with you Chieftain, I would rather be the one to discuss such matters."

"Wha-? Mercy what-?"

"Sorry Stone but this requires tact, and a more reasonable voice in deciding an important matter like this. Something I'm definitely sure you don't have."

"Mercy!" Stone tries to object, except Agusto speaks his mind finally, "She's right you know, if I'm letting someone do politics for us, I trust Mercy more for this Captain."

"Agusto! I-...I...Oh fine! Alright I get it. Mercy, General of the Iron Legion, just find us a good spot, Understand?" Stone says finally giving up knowing a losing battle when he sees one.

"Hmph, Understood." Mercy bows following Ghira to his office, leaving Kali with Agusto and Stone.

"Since I'm sure you don't wanna leave your friend here, would you care for a tour of my home?" Kali offers.

As both knights look to each other and back to the lone cat Faunus, the conqueror gives his answer as Agusto nods.

"Sure, nothing better to do anyway." Kali smiles and soon after let's the knights pass her, looking over the table she looks at the untouched tea and let's out a small frown.

"Such a waste of good tea, one day they'll like it." Kali leaves with a small smile and the room of the first semi-meeting had ended.

—

As Ghira and Mercy walk off into the Chieftains office to discuss a placement for the Harmonians. Agusto and Stone walk throughout the house with Kali showing her home to her guests as well as answering questions should they arise.

"And this room over here is if not one of my favorites of the house."

Opening two double doors the three walk into a large and spacious room, with the knights amazed by the size of it.

"Amazing, what is this area used for?" Stone asks Kali, with Agusto walking to the middle of the room and looking around.

"This place is mainly used for meetings, either they be important or small." Looking ahead Kali sees the big Lawbringer simply standing, looking ahead.

"You're awfully quiet, something on your mind?" Stone asks crossing his arms. Looking behind him Agusto glances at Stone and looks back in front.

"It's quite hot in here isn't it?" Agusto says. While Stone tilted his head in confusion, Kali moves forward and taps his shoulder. "I'll turn down the thermostat later, there's still something I want to show you two." The Faunus of the group starts to walk out with Stone following.

Begrudgingly Agusto leaves as well, not before looking back and blinking, seeing the dark room on fire and two people engaged in combat for a brief second before the area turned back to what he sees now.

The room unburnt and undisturbed, with the room illuminated by the evening sun. Shaking his head he quickly catches up to the two as the door rooms close.

"The visions become more frequent, so far I understood what they meant, but that was too quick, what did that mean?" Agusto worriedly thinks, now unsure of what the future holds, and what would come of it.

—

"Now that we have that settled, it will be a pleasure working with you." Ghira stands from his desk and goes for a handshake.

Mercy obliques but grabs his wrist instead, then shakes. Which the Faunus was more confused about then what the Peacekeeper offers in exchange for the Iron Legions housing.

"We the Iron Legion thank you for this more, we will not forget this."

"I have no doubt that you will, but forgive when I say that your Iron Coins won't hold much currency around here."

"It is alright, we have been through worst situations before. Just let us know where your Blacksmith is and we'll work from there.

Ghira sitting back on his desk looks over to a set of papers and reads them.

"So you say. All right then, today I'll get you settled not far from Kuo, I'll have some of the Guard help you out. I'll let you know where the Blacksmith is by tomorrow, and I'll officially allow you and a couple of your men tour Kuo Kuana to learn more about it."

"That is correct, and when we make our return, one of our leaders would like to meet with you and form an alliance."

Ghira puts down the papers and ask a question that has been bothering him.

"General, if I may, you've been throwing around the word "Alliance" quite a lot throughout the talk. But...To the Iron Legion what does it really mean?"

Mercy gave no indication that she was offended, but gave her response none the less.

"It is just that, an alliance. For giving the remaining Iron Legion knights asylum here, Menagerie shall be deemed Knight friendly territory. When our Vanguard Leader comes to discuss business what I assume will happen is trade routes mainly, should it be discussed a safe Haven for The Iron Legion and its citizens should they wish to move here."

"Move here? As in the people of Harmony coming to Kuo Kuana and living here?"

"Should you so wish, the people of Harmony are refugees, have been for as long as the War has been going on, isn't it only right for a Leader to look for the best interests of its people."

Ghira nods and leans back in his chair. "Yes, that I fully understand." The Faunus Chieftain looks to the Peacekeeper sadly. "But I'm afraid that's one of the reason I'll decline such an offer."

Mercy showed no sense of sadness, or hatred, all she did was ask a simple cold question. "Why would that be Chieftain?"

Ghira could only sigh, "Although I would not nothing more to help people, there's many things to consider on my side."

"For as long as I can Menagerie has only housed Faunus, Faunus people, Faunus Children and everybody in between. The people of Harmony have not encountered a Faunus in their lives as seen by you and your companions."

"Let me be clear, more people who come to Kuo Kuana as an example, it's possible that even more Grimm will appear, and right now Menagerie does not have the money or the time to cover the cost of more Huntsman to help."

Before the Iron Legion even showed Menagerie had face a Grimm problem unlike before. More deadlier sets of Grimm had shown, to combat it The Chieftain Ghira Belladonna had set to hired Veteran Huntsman to fight. Yes the job was done but it was costly, hurting Menagerie financially, badly.

"I can't let anything bad happen, I hope you understand that-"

"Now wait a second Chieftain." Mercy interjects. "You...You pay your Huntsman?"

"You have Huntsman?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point. Tell me this Chieftain, what situation would bring you to paying your Huntsman, made to protect your people?" Mercy would ask, as if curious.

"Well...that would include another lengthy explanation, but I'm not-"

"It would be in your best interests to tell me Chieftain, because I assure we can both benefit from this."

Due to Mercy's insistence Ghira did tell the Peacekeeper (to the best of his knowledge) about Remnants own Huntsman. About how they are trained at the Huntsman Academies made to help make the next generation of warriors to combat the Grimm.

Thus the first meeting was done and Mercy made a promise to Ghira that the Alliance between Harmony and Menagerie would prove extremely beneficial for both sides.

—

Back to Kali and the two Iron Legion Knights she brought them to a special family heirloom of hers before she took Belladonna as her last name. The mysterious and illustrious armor of her Grandfather that fought during The Great War with the two knights listening with rapt attention as Kali talked about it.

"My Grandpa Jimmu said that this armor was one of a kind here in Remnant, but was very common when he was a kid.

He was a one of a kind back then, especially when he met my Grandma after the war. He was a human and she was a cat Faunus like myself, despite the world going against such relationships he truly found love with her. He often told me stories about his armor and what it meant to wield it.

To truly become one with the night, where many feared them for their might, they were the Shinobi and they were always ready for a fight." Kali says happily, remembering the quote passed down from generation to generation.

"...Were...Were you a warrior as well? Did you fight with this armor as well?" Stone asks looking to the Samurai armor, as if stunned by the fact it exists.

"For a time yes." Kali sighs sadly, "But times were changing for me and my family, I soon found Ghira and became happily married to him. I had a daughter and well, since there was no need for fighting I decided to finally put the armor to rest right here."

Grabbing one of the Kusarigama that was hanging besides it, she takes a closer look at it.

"Although it went through so much as the years go by, it looks as if it can continue batting for many more years." Now chuckling Kali puts the weapon back with the second Kusarigama as they both are on display in a cross cross shape while next to it was the stand that held up the ninja like outfit.

Looking back to the Knights Kali found the two transfixed as they looked at the Shinobi outfit. As if questioning it and in wonder, but before anything could be said Mercy comes walking to the group with Ghira behind her.

"Mercy! There you are, took you long enough to-Oof!" Stone said as he tried to finish his sentence but Mercy walked pass and grabbed his shirt pulling him away.

"Agusto, we must hurry back to the ships and set up camp. We do not have the time right now." Mercy urgently said as she continues to pull Stone farther away from the Faunus.

"R-right!" The Lawbringer quickly says, waving and saying goodbye with thanks as he jogs to the leaving Knights.

"That...was a thing." Kali says watching the group leave. "Did something happen at the meeting?"

"No, nothing bad I assure you Kali, it's just when I told her about the Huntsman she started to get..."

"Uppity?" "Yes, that, but that's not all either, apparently where she comes from they have Huntsman of their own and well. When I told her of our own Huntsman problem she promised an alliance with Menagerie and Harmony and here we are." Ghira said with confused finality.

"Well...it's nothing bad is it?" Kali worriedly asks. "No...as far as I'm aware." Ghira reassures as the two Faunus head back deeper into their house.

Later that night the Iron Legion found the area where they were to build camp and through the rest of the day a temporary base of operations was made. Mercy informed the leaders of the Iron Legion expedition of what exactly went down during the meeting and a plan was made.

—

(A/N: Whoo! Now this was a toughy, especially with life breathing down my neck. Glad to finally get this out even if it was rushed a bit. Hope you enjoy it!)

Review:

Guest: With the upload Schedule now that things have calmed down. One chapter upload a month at worst, should I find inspiration and free time, consider it sooner at best.


	9. Block 1

Block One: Team AQUA

—

Our story begins with what would shape the very foundation of Remnant as a whole. It first starts with a young girl in a village, a girl born and raised in a world as cruel as the people who live in it.

One year a great Viking Hoard had targeted this young girl's home as their chance for more loot, when word got out of such a terrible event there were no knights who came to help her village.

A single Lawbringer, a bright light in the dark had shone on her village to give it a chance to let its own light continue shining.

But as the sudden light disappeared so did all things good in that village for what came next was nothing short of despair. The Lawbringer went and declared that village unworthy of the Knights safety and the people were left to die.

The young girl's home was burned to the ground, her friends and family killed, raped, and robbed. Thus shaped the girl's very own ideals into something more...Wrong.

Yet as she saw the world in a new light, a Viking saw her and was close to killing her, before the final blow was struck a women of different make, of different origin came and saved her.

Coming to the girls aid and with one look in her eyes she knew what needed to be done, and so by her will the sky itself darkened, and a mighty storm was cast upon the Vikings.

The attack was successful and it drove the raiding party away, but it came at a cost of the village and its people which had very few survivors.

One would ask what happened to the young girl that night and it comes in the form of that same women who tried and failed to save that village. The women went and took the young girl away in hopes of at least saving one part of that village.

As she led and raised the young girl as much as she could, the women spoke of a land free from the pain of war, of people fighting hand in hand rather than against.

As the women looked to the young silver eyed girl, she knew that the child will grow to be one of the greats. So they journeyed from Ashfeld to the sea, from the sea to Remnant, and in Remnant to Mistral.

The two lived happily for quite a bit of time, the young girl was taught to fight the local wildlife, the Grimm itself.

They lived prosperous as nomads in one part of the world, the women sought to train the girl now young women to become a warrior to fight the Grimm, and so she had.

That was until disaster struck again, a group of bandits found them and wanted the death of the women for reasons unknown, outnumbered and out skilled the women sent her pupil away to a place called Vale and thus the story of the young women and her team dubbed Aqua (AQUA) began.

—

At Beacon Academy it began like any other, a team was made through an initiation of sorts, The Headmaster of this Academy Ozpin and his deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch went and made the teams.

This year, initiation was to be a battle royal between applicants. Some were randomly given chess pieces while some were not. To hold the chess pieces after time runs out passes and the four holding the same piece are made into a team.

"I present to you team Aqua! Led by..." Ozpin held in suspense, "Aqua Marine!"

The crowd clapped in politeness for a new team was made. Now done for the day team Aqua went to their newly assigned dorm room and began introducing each other.

"Okay! Introductions, Aqua Marine, your team leader in the making, a pleasure to meet you guys and my partner..." the blue haired student said, gesturing to his own

light red hair partner.

"Just call me Quinn, part of the Cridone family I guess. How bout you ladies?" Quinn said with a disinterested tone.

The first girl of the team gave off a proud smile as she wrapped her arm around her partners shoulder. "Umber Brown, a pleasure if I do say so myself and my partner-" "Apollyon"

Umber winced as she was interrupted by Apollyon, the silver haired-silver eyed girl with a scowl. Jabbing Umber's side with a small amount of pressure pushing her partner away.

"Ok! Ok, keep contact to a minimum gotcha hehe..." Umber said with a small smile, nursing her side with one hand.

"Apollyon, a pleasure, although I don't think I've heard that kind of color before." Aqua mentions.

"It isn't." Apollyon replied now laying down on the bed to the far right. Looking outside seeing the sky slowly turning a light orange did Aqua clap his hands.

"Alright, free time I suppose, I have a lot of hopes for this team so first off, let's take this time to get to know each other more. Everyone cool with that?" Aqua happily said.

"Yep!" "Sure thing..." Umber and Quinn reply with as Apollyon just grumbled still laying down with one eye barely open looking to the group. "Great to hear!"

"Sorry Umber, if it's alright with you, we'll take this side of the room bed wise and put you next to Apollyon. How's that Polly?!"

"Don't care!" Apollyon replied now laying face down on her bed.

"She cares...I think." Aqua says with a face wondering if she will or not. "Oh I'm sure she will, if anything I think she just needs a friend." Umber says emphasizing with Aqua.

"Hey Apollyon! Want to be friends!" Quinn yells out suddenly from his own bed to the far left side of the room.

"Why?!" "Just because!" "No!"

"Welp, can't say I didn't try." Quinn says relaxing back on his bed, slowly falling asleep.

"I like your guy's style, time for a long awaited nap as I always say!" Umber says with a giggle and jumps on her bed, laying down in it.

Looking at his teammates Aqua sighs seeing that his original plan was casted away. "Well, looks like I'm outvoted here." Aqua said with a shrug and turns off the dorm room's lights. "Nap time I suppose. *Yawn~* Night guys."

"Night!" "night..." Umber and Quinn replied with, as Apollyon grumbled once more in acknowledgement.

Thus the day ended for the four man team and the journey for Team Aqua as a first year team started.

—

(A/N: Team Aqua, an idea of mine with Apollyon as its member. There's quite a bit to flesh out with not just this team but this version of Apollyon as well.

Right now, think of these "Block" chapters as small bits of filler for stuff I can't exactly explain in a regular chapter such as Apollyon's association with Beacon which will matter later on.

Possible ideas with Beacon teams and the Recruit teams etc. will also be fleshed out in these Block chapters. Review what you think and hope to see improved upon, I always like to see a good review. Have a good one!)

Reviews:

franco1234: One thing I can say proudly is that I have an idea for the Wu Lin to appear, if not soon then later. Thanks for reading! Really appreciate it.


End file.
